Hoje a noite não tem luar
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Você acredita em amor a primeira vista? Não? Quinn Fabray também não até encontrar uma certa Rachel Berry
1. Chapter 1

Era apenas mais um domingo tedioso, e após um almoço desastroso na casa de seus pais, onde Quinn pela enésima vez foi cobrada por eles, que queriam ver sua filha tomando um rumo na vida, leia-se "tomar um rumo" como casar-se com um homem e lhes dar netos, como sua irmã mais velha fizera, mas ela não era esse tipo de garota. Para relaxar resolveu ir à praia, tomar um banho de mar, afinal, para aquilo não poderia haver remédio melhor.

O lugar não estava cheio, e o clima estava perfeito para seu banho revigorante, mas aconteceu algo que mudou seus planos.

Quinn já estava próxima ao mar quando viu uma bela e solitária morena que tomava sol, afastada das outras pessoas, que lhe chamou a atenção.

A jovem loira não soube explicar direito o que sentiu, era apenas euforia e nervosismo misturados que foram fortes o suficiente para lhe deixar de estômago embrulhado,tudo isso por uma completa estranha. Ficou ali parada feito um poste por alguns instantes, enquanto pensava no que fazer e se perguntando que diabos estava lhe acontecendo. Foi algo tão arrebatador que ela chegou a pensar em amor, mas começou a rir sozinha porque aquilo era extremamente ridículo, ainda mais para ela, que sempre ironizou as pessoas que acreditavam nessas baboseiras de amor à primeira vista, almas gêmeas e outros esoterismos baratos, mas a vida era mesmo irônica, porque naquele momento todas as suas velhas teorias tinham caído por terra.

Seu coração pareceu apertar-se quando a morena levantou-se e caminhou exatamente em sua direção. Quinn sentiu até certa dificuldade para respirar nesse momento,e isso só fazia piorar a cada passo que aquela bela garota dava,diminuindo a distância entre elas.

"Oi amor" As palavras saíram automaticamente, Quinn nunca planejou dizer aquilo no exato momento em que seu ombro direito estava ao lado do ombro esquerdo da morena, que a olhou como se não tivesse, ou não quisesse ter entendido direito as palavras que saíram de sua boca. "Você está tão sozinha" Ela disse,também sem pensar muito,mas com uma grande esperança de quebrar aquele clima ártico existente entre elas naquele momento estranho e ao mesmo tempo perfeito,pelo menos para a loira.

O silêncio que vinha da outra garota lhe causava uma das piores aflições que ela já havia experimentado em toda a sua vida, já podia ver a cena em que levava uma bofetada no rosto, devido à sua ousadia e até petulância para com uma mera desconhecida, mas a reação da morena foi apenas abrir um sorriso, que sem dúvida, a fez suspirar aliviada.

"Obrigada" A morena disse, arrancando um sorriso abobado da loira, que estava, sem dúvida nenhuma, encantada. "Você é muito gentil"

"Oh... obrigada" Quinn agradeceu, suas bochechas queimavam, seu estômago estava embrulhado e já quase não sentia as pernas, pensou que talvez fosse desmaiar.

"Que tal se sentarmos? A outra garota sugeriu, fazendo Quinn imaginar que ela deveria estar percebendo toda aquela tensão interna em que ela se encontrava naquele momento.

"Claro..." Quinn concordou, já fazendo os movimentos para sentar-se ali mesmo, mas a outra segurou sua mão, e sorriu.

"Não aqui, loirinha" Quinn odiava quando lhe chamavam daquilo, mas naquele momento havia sido o apelido mais fofo que alguém lhe chamara, ela apenas sorriu ao acompanhar a morena em um lugar mais afastado das pessoas, meio que se perguntando se aquela menina era tão anti-social quanto ela, devido à distância que tomava das pessoas. "Qual seu nome?"

"Quinn Fabray, e o seu?" Quinn respondeu,sentando-se ao lado da garota, que exalava um ótimo perfume,outra coisa que a deixaria ainda mais abobada.

"Rachel Berry" Ela respondeu, então Quinn pôde notar que ela tinha um ar tristonho vindo de seus belos olhos castanhos escuros. "Você é bastante simpática, eu agradeço, pode parecer estranho, mas, você salvou meu dia"

"Imagina..." A loira respondeu, e quis dar um soco em si própria, havia milhares de coisas melhores para dizer naquele momento e ela foi dizer logo aquilo.

"Você vive aqui?" Rachel lhe perguntou, Quinn apenas confirmou com um movimento com a cabeça. "É um belo lugar, eu sou de Nova York"

"É um belo lugar também, eu já fui lá uma vez" Quinn falou lembrando-se de uma vista muito antiga à megalópole mundial, ela tinha apenas seis anos na época, mas havia adorado o lugar. "Férias?"

"Sim" Rachel respondeu cabisbaixa, Quinn não a conhecia, mas podia claramente que havia algo muito grande lhe afligindo, só não sabia se ela deveria perguntar, afinal, já havia forçado intimidade uma vez, duas vezes talvez fosse demais para a garota. "Finalmente minha mãe conheceu uma folga de toda aquela rotina pesada da Broadway"

"Sua mãe é atriz da Broadway?" Quinn perguntou animada,afinal,como uma artista era sempre interessante encontrar alguém ligado à isso também.

"Sim, Louise Berry, você já ouviu falar?" Quinn não era a maior amante de musicais, mas Louise Berry já havia mencionada por seus pais em algumas ocasiões.

"Sim, meus pais adoram sua mãe" Ela exagerou um pouco na resposta, mas ela queria impressionar a morena, e deixá-la um pouco mais feliz.

"Eu também sou" Rachel sentenciou, com um pouco de pesar "Mas nunca serei tão brilhante quanto ela, os críticos disseram" A morena abaixou a cabeça e Quinn não pôde deixar de notar o quão magoada a outra estava.

"Isso também acontece comigo, meu pai é advogado, minha mãe é enfermeira, minha irmã é publicitária e eu sou o quê? Uma ovelha negra desgarrada, que ganha a vida cantando e tocando violão em barzinhos e desenhando de vez em quando tirinhas para um jornal de baixa circulação" Quinn falou , e ficou imóvel, logo que Rachel segurou em sua mão.

"Você é tão doce, mesmo sem te conhecer a muito tempo, eu já posso dizer que você é a pessoa mais doce que eu conheci!" O coração da loira derreteu-se com aquela declaração e com o belo sorriso que Rachel tinha nos lábios naquele momento. "Você tem belos olhos,Quinn" ela falou, aproximando-se seu rosto do da loira, que já não conseguia mover nenhum músculo sequer. Ela já havia estado com várias meninas antes, mas nada podia ser comparado a aquilo que estava sentindo naquele momento.

"Você é a menina mais bonita que eu já conheci, Rachel Berry" Quinn falou, e sorriu, ainda sem conseguir se mexer "E eu tenho certeza que é a mais talentosa também"

Quinn mal podia acreditar como aquele dia estava tão lindo, lindamente perfeito ela poderia descrever, as ondas estavam calmas, e o som delas dava um charme a mais à situação, e o sol brilhava como nunca nenhuma daquelas meninas haviam visto antes, mas com certeza isso tinha outro motivo, algo que tinha outro nome.

Quinn fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração de Rachel próximo ao seu rosto, mal podendo acreditar no que estava por vir, e quando aconteceu ela pensou que fosse morrer devido à sua taquicardia naquele momento. Os lábios de Rachel eram macios e doces, e seu toque extremamente delicado, quando suas mãos seguraram o rosto da loira.

Era praticamente um sonho estar vivendo aquilo. Quinn imaginou que a qualquer momento acordaria com o som do despertador de seu celular, e mal sabia ela que a morena se sentia da mesma maneira.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn penteou seu cabelo na esperança que ele fosse abaixar e ficar decente naquela noite, em que ela teria seu primeiro encontro com Rachel. Como água não funcionou ela resolveu usar um resto de gel que tinha guardado em seu armário, e finalmente conseguiu o resultado que queria em suas madeixas douradas.

Vestiu-se com uma roupa que considerava sexy, uma calça jeans meio desbotada, uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta de couro por cima, não seria um encontro ao estilo de estrelas da Broadway, mas seria divertido com certeza.

Pegou a chave de seu carro e desceu pelas escadas cantarolando. Poucas vezes em sua vida como esteve naquele momento . Era uma alegria genuína, dessas que a gente sente só quando é criança, coisa que os adultos raramente presenciam, por isso estava disposta a retribuir tudo o que somente aquela bela morena havia lhe proporcionado.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Rachel não sabia qual vestido deveria usar, afinal ,Quinn não havia lhe explicado aonde iriam ,apenas lhe disse que iriam se divertir, e ela não duvidava disso , os últimos dias haviam sido terríveis para ela e foi uma grata surpresa esse seu encontro com a loira rebelde.

"Rachel...O que você está fazendo?" Rachel suspirou fundo, era a voz de sua mãe, que provavelmente iria vir com aqueles sermões maçantes que ela já estava cansada de ouvir. "Rachel, você me ouviu?"

"Eu vou sair, com uma amiga" Rachel respondeu ,escolhendo o vestido tomara que caia preto ao invés do vermelho de alças finas.

"E desde quando vocês tem amigos aqui , menina?" Louise sabia que a filha estava lhe escondendo algo, afinal, não conhecia ninguém mais anti-social que ela , portanto era improvável que fizesse amigos tão rapidamente.

"Eu tenho uma amiga aqui, mãe" Rachel não queria e nem poderia falar a verdade para a mãe, os críticos eram ferrenhos e a possibilidade de um boato envolvendo o nome de sua família em um caso homossexual, era aterrorizante.

"Quem é essa amiga, qual o nome, onde mora, me diga" Rachel sabia que o interrogatório viria.

"Quinn Fabray ,seu pai é um advogado e ela vive em um lugar bacana, bem frequentado" Essa era a melhor resposta que a mãe poderia ouvir.

"Quinn Fabray? É um nome imponente...E onde você a conheceu?" Louise ainda não acreditava em tudo que ouvia da filha.

"Na praia." Rachel foi direta , e olhou para o relógio. Logo Quinn chegaria, e em hipótese alguma sua mãe poderia vê-la , ou o caos se instalaria. "Mãe , eu preciso me arrumar , você pode me dar licença, por favor?" Louise sorriu.

"Divirta-se filha, Los Angeles é uma bela cidade, só não perca o juízo e não se esqueça que Finn está te esperando em Nova York" Foram as palavras de Louise antes de deixar a filha sozinha em seu quarto. Ela odiou a mãe ter mencionado Finn, seu ex-noivo, com quem ultimamente ela havia tido muitos conflitos , e com quem ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de reatar o relacionamento , que desde o primeiro dia estava fadado ao fracasso.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn olhou a hora em seu celular mais uma vez. Estava nervosa ao extremo,Rachel estava há quase vinte minutos atrasada, o que fazia um filme inteiro passar pela cabeça da loira, que já imaginava a rejeição. Ela deveria ter sido realista, era óbvio que isso iria acontecer, nunca na vida real uma garota desleixada como ela poderia ter alguém como Rachel Berry. A morena provavelmente deveria ter tomado um choque de realidade e nem iria aparecer ali.

"Quinn" Seu coração pulou ao ouvir a voz doce de Rachel chamando seu nome ,e quando olhou para ela perdeu o ar por alguns instantes. Ela estava tão linda ,usando seus longos cabelos escuros soltos, e aquele vestido preto.

"Uau..." Quinn murmurou, arrancando um sorriso da morena.

"Eu também tenho que dizer uau, você está incrível" Rachel também se apaixonou por aquele jeito rebelde de Quinn. Sendo a sem-graça que ela era ,jamais imaginou que alguém daquele estilo poderia se sentir atraído por ela. "Então, aonde vamos?"

"Surpresa" Quinn respondeu com um enorme sorriso de uma felicidade quase inigualável nos lábios. "Eu só espero que você goste"

Como qualquer boa namorada, Quinn abriu a porta de seu carro nada luxuoso para Rachel entrar. A morena que cresceu rodeada de luxo em sua mansão, carros do ano e exatamente tudo o que uma garota poderia querer estava adorando toda aquela fugida de seu velho mundo.

As duas garotas estavam tão cheias de felicidade que nem puderam ver o olhar reprovador de Louise Berry, há poucos metros dali,enquanto sacudia a cabeça não acreditando no que sua única filha estava fazendo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Esse lugar é maravilhoso,Quinn" Rachel estava encantada com a vista de toda Los Angeles ,em cima de um prédio abandonado onde a loira a havia levado. Aquele era o lugar preferido de Quinn, ela ia para lá sempre que estava com um problema ou de cabeça quente, mas dessa vez tudo estava tão diferente.

"Eu adoro esse lugar , de vez em quando eu venho aqui para espairecer um pouco" Quinn respondeu, quando Rachel segurou em sua mão. Ela estava tão feliz. Quinn era tão diferente de Finn , e naquele momento algo dentro de si lhe dizia que elas deveriam ficar juntas para sempre.

"Eu sei que pode parecer estranho ,mas , eu acho que eu te amo, é quase como se eu já te conhecesse" Rachel disse rapidamente , deixando Quinn sem reação, na verdade ela chegou a pensar que fosse desmaiar "Você está bem,Quinn?"

"Você é real? Porquê eu realmente estou começando a pensar que isso tudo é um sonho" Quinn disse ,aproximando-se de Rachel "Eu acho que te amo também Rachel, agora me beija outra vez" Rachel não pode recusar o pedido da loira e a beijou nos lábios docemente.

A lua no céu brilhava como nunca . Quinn agora podia entender porque os apaixonados tinham aquela forte ligação com a lua, era porque ela era a maior testemunha de todos os amores,e não importavam os gêneros dos amantes, amor era amor e sempre que isso acontecia lá estava ela, acompanhada das estrelas que brilhavam tão forte que se refletiam no chão iluminando os olhares e os corações dos apaixonados.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn queria que seu apartamento estivesse um pouco mais decente quando Rachel a visitasse, mas as coisas tomando um rumo inesperado e adorável, sem dúvida alguma.

"Apartamento legal, tem a sua cara" Rachel falou com sinceridade, achara o local adorável, logo ela que detestava bagunça , e não podia suportar aquele monte de revistas velhas que Finn colecionava e deixava espalhadas por sua casa.

O apartamento de Quinn não era grande, e nem algo que poderia se esperar de uma menina morando sozinha. Não havia nada cor de rosa lá dentro, a maioria eram pretas ou azul escuro, a única coisa que fugia do padrão era sua guitarra vermelha e branca que estava encostada na parede próxima à cama. As paredes eram forradas com pôsteres de bandas de rock e o lençol da cama era cinza escuro. Oposto à cama estava uma mesa com uma cadeira com um notebook ,papéis e lápis que Quinn usava para desenhar, e ao lado disso tinha um violão preto.

"Isso foi um elogio?" Quinn perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

"Sim, eu adorei aqui" Rachel respondeu com o mesmo tom e aquele sorriso lindo que fazia o coração da loira derreter.

"Legal" Quinn respondeu, aproximando-se da morena e lhe olhando fixamente nos olhos "Você é a menina mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, Rachel Berry"

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo" Rachel respondeu antes de colar seus lábios nos de Quinn e perder o controle sobre seu corpo.

Quinn levou Rachel até sua cama e a fez deitar-se de costas ,em seguida deitou-se sobre ela. Ela era a mais experiente das duas ,portanto estava tomando as rédeas da situação.

Começou a beijar o pescoço da morena, que estava cada vez mais solta.

"Quinn, o mundo pertence a nós" Rachel sussurrou no ouvido da loira com sua voz doce.


	3. Chapter 3

O despertador de Quinn tocou logo às sete e quinze, ainda relutante ela abriu os olhos para ver o sol e o lindo dia que já aparecia através da cortina de seu quarto. Ela o desligou e virou-se para o lado, tendo certeza que não havia vivido apenas um sonho muito mais que bom. A bela morena estava ali ao seu lado, dormindo quase como um anjo, com uma expressão leve e feliz. Quinn ficou ali observando-a , até que ela abriu seus olhos.

"Bom dia, minha linda" Quinn lhe disse antes de lhe dar um beijo nos lábios.

"Bom dia" Respondeu com aquele sorriso matador no rosto, que fazia o coração de Quinn bater em um ritmo acelerado. Rachel nem se importou com o fato de estar dormindo em um lugar em que não deveria, não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma, mas naquele momento seus planos eram de abandonar toda aquela vida de Nova York e viver ali, com Quinn naquela vidinha que muitos desprezavam, em Los Angeles.

"Então, o que você gosta no café-da-manhã?" Quinn perguntou enquanto se levantava e vestia e pegava suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

"Toda manhã eu costumo tomar um iogurte desnatado , você não tem nenhum aí, não é?" Rachel perguntou em um tom brincalhão, estava na cara que a loira não era o tipo de pessoa que se alimentava desse jeito, e ela estava certa, Quinn gostava de hambúrgueres, refrigerantes, pizzas e doces, muito doces.

"Não, não tenho, mas eu posso ir comprar" A rebelde respondeu, sem muita convicção da brincadeira de Rachel, que sorriu.

"Eu estou brincando, eu como qualquer coisa que você tiver na geladeira...Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?" A morena perguntou , logo que percebeu o olhar luxurioso de Quinn sobre seu corpo nu, deitado tão aconchegado em sua cama. Quinn sorriu.

"Eu poderia desenhar você, como no Titanic, você se lembra?" Quinn falou, já imaginando o como o desenho ficaria perfeito, afinal, com uma modelo como Rachel Berry, não seria difícil fazer algo que valesse a pena. Ela era perfeita, ou estava muito próxima disso.

"Claro, mas ...Você realmente quer fazer isso?" Rachel perguntou um pouco confusa, nunca imaginou que Quinn iria lhe dizer aquilo. A loira confirmou apenas mexendo a cabeça ,sem conseguir tirar seus olhos do corpo de Rachel.

"Bom, eu vou descer porque na esquina tem um mercadinho, para comprar nosso café-da-manhã, Rachel" Quinn falou logo que acabou de se vestir e foi para a sala. Enquanto pegava algum dinheiro alguém bateu na porta. Com certeza deveria ser algum vizinho pedindo alguma coisa, eles pareciam viver em uma situação pior que ela, mas quando ela atendeu a porta, não foi nada do esperado.

"Oi, pois não?" A loira disse confusa, quando atendeu aquela mulher elegante que ele nunca havia visto antes, mas que lhe era familiar de alguma forma e que tinha uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

"Então você é Quinn Fabray?" a mulher perguntou com um tom desdenhoso, que a loira não gostou nenhum pouco.

Do quarto de Quinn, Rachel pôde ouvir e reconhecer a voz da mãe. Quase não acreditou no que estava acontecendo.

"Sim, sou eu, e a senhora quem é?" A garota confirmou e perguntou logo em saída com a cabeça erguida e um tom desafiador.

"Então essa é a sua amiga, Rachel?" Louise falou olhando por cima de ombros de Quinn que virou-se e viu sua garota ao fundo do cômodo com os cabelos bagunçados, a roupa amarrotada e uma expressão de culpa e medo no rosto, quase em lágrimas.

"Mamãe..." ela começou a falar e a chorar também ,assim que Louise entrou no apartamento quase como um furacão para cima de filha, que cobriu o rosto.

"Eu não pude acreditar quando você me disse que tinha uma amiga, eu sabia que você estava fazendo alguma coisa errada, você é péssima quando tenta mentir para mim, mas eu nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa tão baixa!" Louise falou furiosa, enquanto Rachel chorava feito uma criança. Quinn apenas observava, enquanto pensava no que fazer. "Você está colocando o nome da nossa família na lama, sua ingrata!

"Não precisa falar assim com ela, Sra. Berry" Quinn intrometeu-se ,arrancando um olhar de desprezo por parte de Louise.

"Fique longe da minha filha, sua garota! Ela não é para você!" A mulher respondeu com muita agressividade à Quinn.

"Mamãe não fale assim com ela, foi minha culpa o que aconteceu!" Rachel falou para a mãe, que estava com as bochechas.

"Sua culpa?" Louise debochou "Eu te conheço minha filha, eu te conheço muito bem Rachel, você é cabeça fraca, muito vulnerável, deve ter caído na conversa dessa daí que só está se aproveitando de você, da sua fragilidade!" Isso enfureceu Quinn ainda mais. Como podia uma mãe falar daquele jeito com sua própria filha? E ainda fazer um julgamento errôneo de alguém que ela mal acabara de conhecer.

"Isso não é verdade!" Quinn defendeu-se, ainda não acreditando no modo como Rachel agia tão passivamente às ofensas daquela mulher desequilibrada, mesmo ela sendo sua mãe. Quinn era uma pessoa muito orgulhosa, jamais deixaria seus pais falarem com ela daquela forma. "Eu amo sua filha, minha senhora!" Louise deu uma falsa gargalhada debochada, e olhou para a filha, que estava tão constrangida que já estava pensando que a qualquer momento desmaiaria.

"Você acreditou nisso, Rachel?" ela perguntou, praticamente humilhando a filha "Eu detesto que você tenha saído tão tola quanto seu pai" Denis Wilson, o pai de Rachel havia falecido há muitos anos, quando ela ainda era uma criança. A morena nunca tinha tido muito contato com seu pai, durante toda a sua vida, ela fora criada por sua mãe pela sua avó, que também fora uma atriz da Broadway, muito famosa, Barbara Berry. Ela também nunca teve contato com a família de seu pai. Nem sabia se seus avós paternos estavam vivos ou não. Rachel sabia que sua mãe detestava o fato de ter tido um caso com um barbeiro, que era a profissão de Denis na época em que Louise engravidara, e uma das coisas que ela sempre ouviu sobre o pai tanto da vó quanto da mãe era sobre sua falta de inteligência.

"Me desculpa, mamãe" Rachel falou envergonhada, tão envergonhada que nem tinha coragem de olhar para a mãe, nem para Quinn.

"Vamos embora daqui, Rachel!" Louise falou com firmeza e encarou Quinn. " E você projeto de garota , trate de ficar bem longe da minha filha, ou eu juro que arrumo um jeito de te colocar na cadeia!"

"Mamã..." Rachel começou.

"Silêncio!" Louise ordenou, fazendo Rachel calar-se no mesmo momento "Não pense que eu estou brincando, para proteger minha filha eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa" Quinn sorriu ironicamente.

"Você sabe que pode ficar aqui, Rachel, você não precisa passar por isso" Quinn disse esperançosa que Rachel tomasse uma atitude, mas a única coisa que a morena fez foi sacudir sua cabeça negativamente, e acompanhar sua mãe até a porta. "Rachel..." Quinn ainda tentou, mas Rachel nem mesmo olhou para ela outra vez, antes de deixar seu apartamento.

Quinn socou a porta com raiva logo que as duas deixaram sua casa. Não pôde evitar que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, aliviando de certa forma aquele nó que estava em sua garganta. Ainda não podia acreditar naquela passividade de Rachel, e também naquela agressividade de Louise, que era mais uma tirana do que uma mãe.

Começou a andar por seu apartamento, porque quando estava nervosa, ela ficava extremamente agitada. Foi até seu quarto e teve uma surpresa: em cima da mesa que usava para desenhar havia um pedaço de papel dobrado. Quando ela o abriu toda a raiva que estava sentindo se dissipou.

Nesse bilhete tinha um número de celular, logo abaixo de um "Me liga" e em cima de um "Amo você, ass. R".

Quinn sorriu, seu coração estava aliviado. Rachel não havia desistido tão facilmente, e ala não desistiria também, não se importava com que ninguém pensava , nunca havia se importado antes, e não era aquela Louise Berry que iria acabar com seus sonhos de viver com a mulher que ela fora capaz de amar em tão pouco tempo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas da autora: Obrigada pelas reviews que venho recebendo.**_

_**...**_

Rachel entrou no carro junto de sua mãe. Estava envergonhada, pois não havia se arrumado, e ela percebeu os olhares das pessoas quando deixou o prédio do apartamento de Quinn. Agradeceu em pensamento por eles não a conhecerem, nem conhecerem sua mãe, só esperava que não tivesse nenhum paparazzi por ali, pois esses sim a conheciam, e não queria estar estampada em jornais na manhã seguinte, sua avó morreria de desgosto e sua mãe a mataria por isso.

Entrou no táxi, e sentou-se ao lado da mãe.

"No hotel nós conversamos melhor." Louise falou baixinho para a morena "Los Angeles Plaza, por favor." Agora ela falara com o taxista.

Rachel nem pôde olhar para o rosto da mãe, porque ela sabia o quanto ela estava decepcionada. Louise realmente gostava muito de Finn, o considerava o marido perfeito para ela, mas Rachel via as coisas um pouco diferente. Ela sabia que mesmo que Quinn fosse um homem sua mãe não iria gostar dela.

Rachel sabia também que sua mãe nunca iria entendê-la, nem mesmo iria tentar, e na verdade nem ela mesma se entendia. Antes de Quinn ela só havia beijado garotos, e dormido apenas com Finn. Nunca se imaginou com uma menina, ou se sentir tão atraída por alguém daquela forma, a ponto de se entregar logo de cara assim, tão facilmente.

Uma das poucas lembranças que ela tinha de seu pai era dele lhe dizendo que o amor verdadeiro só acontecia uma vez na vida, e que a grande maioria das pessoas não sabiam reconhecer isso, por isso terminavam em casamentos infelizes ou divorciadas.

Rachel nunca entendeu porque seu pai lhe disse aquilo, já que ela era tão nova para entender aquele tipo de coisa, mas mesmo assim ela nunca havia se esquecido daquelas palavras, que agora lhe faziam tanto sentido.

Ela e Louise foram caladas o caminho todo até o hotel, e a jovem já estava com dor de cabeça só de imaginar o quanto iria ouvir.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel foram direto para o quarto, que era a cobertura , então Rachel soube que o pior momento havia chegado.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar no que você foi capaz de fazer" Louise falou baixinho "O que aquela menina fez, ela te drogou não é? Você não seria capaz de fazer algo assim em seu estado normal!" Louise conhecia bem sua filha. Ela havia sido criada em uma escola católica, sob rígidos cuidados de freiras, aprendido tudo sobre o certo e o errado , e agora, estava fazendo aquele tipo de coisa. Louise não podia entender onde havia errado.

"Eu fiz porque eu quis, Quinn não me drogou nem nada, eu quis fazer amor com ela!" Rachel respondeu, para ela com uma grande coragem, para Louise com uma grande ousadia.

"Como é?" Louise perguntou, querendo ver se aquela menina teria audácia de repetir aquela patifaria. Rachel engoliu seco, e hesitou a principio , mas tomou coragem e disse.

"Eu fiz amor com a Quinn porque eu quis, ela não me obrigou ou me drogou ou fez nada do tipo, eu realmente me entreguei para ela, e se quer saber mamãe, eu realmente gostei e eu quero ficar com ela..." Aquilo foi demais para Louise, que naquele momento ficou cega de raiva, e acabou dando um tapa no rosto da filha.

"Você não tem vergonha de dizer uma coisa dessas?" Ela perguntou alterada, quando Rachel lhe olhou com grande ressentimento e a mão na face em que fora estapeada. "Você não é aquela menina tão carinhosa e obediente, em prazo de dias você se tornou uma transviada, e eu não vou permitir que isso se repita."

"Não mamãe, essa sou eu, ou você me aceita assim, ou ..." Rachel começou, mas Louise riu debochada.

"Ou o quê, hein? Você não passa de uma menininha mimada, não duraria uma semana vivendo sozinha, ou você acha que aquela outra que você conheceu ontem vai te sustentar e te aturar pelo resto da sua vida?" Louise e Rachel choravam. "Na primeira dificuldade ela daria um pé na sua bunda, sua cabeça oca!"

"Você não a conhece!" Rachel argumentou, apesar do pouquíssimo tempo de convivência ela sabia que Quinn nunca faria aquilo, e mesmo que fizesse, ela poderia muito bem se virar sozinha.

"E você conhece?" Louise ironizou, e a jovem cruzou os braços, irritada como nunca. "Só porque foi para cama com alguém logo na primeira vez não significa que você pode confiar nessa pessoa, Rachel, significa apenas que você é uma cabeça-de-vento que qualquer sujeitinho leva na conversa!"

"Você não entende mamãe, você nunca foi capaz de amar alguém de verdade, por isso me condena..." Rachel atacou a mãe.

"Você não sabe nada, eu já disse, guarde a língua dentro da boca porque um dia você vai se arrepender de dizer essas coisas para a sua própria mãe!" Louise estava irritada, mas ela não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse outra vez "Eu sempre tive orgulho de você, Rachel, mesmo quando os críticos te detonaram nos jornais eu tive orgulho, mas agora, olha o que você fez, você magoou como nunca antes os sentimentos da sua mãe, aproveite para pensar nisso enquanto faz as malas." Rachel arregalou os olhos com as últimas palavras.

"O quê?" Ela não estava acreditando no que ouvira, precisava de uma confirmação.

"Nós vamos voltar hoje mesmo para Nova York, nosso voo está marcado para as quatro da tarde." Louise respondeu sabendo que estava machucando Rachel. "Ah, e mais uma coisa, eu vou ficar com isso." Rachel sentiu as pernas tremerem quando viu o seu celular na mão de sua mãe.

"Mamãe, não..." Rachel murmurou.

"Eu vou ficar com isso, evitando problemas maiores Rachel, é para o seu próprio bem, acredite em mim." Louise falou antes de sair do quarto, trancando a filha lá dentro.

Como fazia toda vez que estava muito triste Rachel foi chorar na cama. Sabia que nunca mais veria Quinn novamente, e isso lhe deixava em um estado de desespero tremendo. E aquela que estava tocando no rádio naquele momento parecia que era diretamente para ela.

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.

(O mundo estava em chamas e ninguém poderia me salvar, a não ser você.)

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

(É estranho o que o desejo faz as pessoas tolas fazerem.)

I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.

(Eu nunca sonhei que conheceria alguém como você.)

And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.

(E eu nunca sonhei que perderia alguém como você.)

No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

(Não, eu não quero me apaixonar (este mundo vai despedaçar seu coração))

With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)

(Por você (este mundo vai só despedaçar seu coração))

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.

(Que jogo malvado de se jogar, para me fazer sentir assim.)

What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.

(Que coisa malvada para se fazer, permitir que eu sonhe com você.)

What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.

(Que coisa malvada para se dizer, você nunca se sentiu assim)

What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,

(Que coisa malvada de se fazer, fazer eu sonhe com você e,)

I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

(Eu quero me apaixonar (este mundo só vai despedaçar seu coração))

With you.

(Por você.)

Nobody loves no one

(Ninguém ama ninguém).

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Me vê um whisky duplo" Quinn pediu desanimada para sua amiga e dona do bar que costumava tocar Mercedes Jones,que arregalou os olhos, surpresa com aquele pedido logo tão cedo. Ela sabia que Quinn bebia, e algumas vezes até exageradamente, mas nunca a vira bebendo naquele horário.

"O que aconteceu Quinn, qual foi o problema dessa vez?" Mercedes perguntou, ela sabia que sua amiga estava com problemas e precisava desabafar.

"Não aconteceu nada, eu apenas acordei com o pé esquerdo hoje, foi isso." Quinn respondeu, não queria falar sobre aquilo, não porque ela não confiava em Mercedes, mas sim porque só de lembrar no que tinha acontecido ela tinha vontade de chorar e sair quebrando tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu te conheço Quinn, eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada aí, e deve ter nome feminino" Mercedes falou "Brigou com a sua mãe de novo?" Quinn riu debochada.

"Minha mãe? Eu nunca mais reclamo da minha mãe" Depois de conhecer Louise Berry ela havia mudado drasticamente seu conceito sobre mães. "Conheci uma garota"

"Eu sabia que tinha mulher no meio, e o que aconteceu que te deixou tão para baixo?" Quinn acabava bebendo sempre que conhecia uma garota. Ela definitivamente não era a pessoa mais sortuda quando se tratava de amor.

"Foi mágico, eu estava ontem na praia quando eu a vi, e tipo, aconteceu algo muito diferente de tudo que eu já senti na minha vida" Mercedes percebeu que Quinn estava falando sério mesmo, seu tom de voz estava muito diferente do normal quando ela falava sobre outras garotas que conhecera. "Ela sentiu o mesmo por mim, nós nos beijamos e depois saímos juntas e no final ela acabou dormindo comigo no meu apartamento"

"Uau, você é rápida no gatilho Quinn" Mercedes tentou inutilmente descontrair a amiga "Mas o que aconteceu que te deixou assim?"

"A mãe dela descobriu tudo e apareceu logo de manhã, e a levou embora, me dizendo para ficar longe da filha dela que ela faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la" Quinn sentia um aperto no coração cada vez que voltava em sua mente a imagem de Rachel deixando seu apartamento com aquela amalucada da mãe dela.

"Você sabe que eu não sou a maior fã de sogras, eu já terminei dois namoros por causa disso." Mercedes tentou consolar a loira.

"Eu estou apaixonada Mercedes, foi amor à primeira vista, eu sei." Quinn disse, quase chorando. "Eu não queria perdê-la"

"Ei, você sabe onde ela mora?" Mercedes perguntou, conhecendo Quinn há muitos anos sabia que ela não desistiria tão fácil.

"Ela é de Nova York, uma estrela da Broadway." Mercedes imaginou ter ouvido errado

"O quê? Você disse uma estrela da Broadway, eu ouvi direito?" Ainda não acreditava no que ouvira.

"Sim, Rachel Berry." Quinn respondeu então Mercedes ficou boquiaberta. Se essa garota era Rachel Berry então a mãe dela era...

"Você disse que a mãe dela... Louise Berry esteve em seu apartamento? Meu Deus, a diva Louise Berry em seu apartamento..."

"Essa mulher é um demônio, Mercedes!" Quinn sabia que Mercedes era muito fã desses artistas de musicais, e que o seu sonho era ser uma estrela da Broadway, e que provavelmente ela deveria conhecer Louise Berry.

"Quando eu te mostrei uma foto dela você disse que ela era gostosa." Mercedes falou, lembrando-se de certa ocasião, tempos atrás em que ela mostrou fotos de suas divas para Quinn, inclusive de Louise, anos mais jovens que tinha encantado a loira.

"Não acredito que era ela naquela foto!" Quinn falou pasma. Rachel era bem diferente dela, e nunca poderia imaginar que elas eram da mesma família. "Para você ver como beleza não é tudo."

"Quinn, aquela mulher é uma deusa dos palcos, ela estrelou grandes peças como protagonista, O Fantasma da Ópera, Wicked, West Side Story e Evita, ela é aclamada pela crítica, filha de Barbara Berry, que é uma lenda da Broadway...Cara eu não posso acreditar que você conheceu Louise e dormiu com a filha dela." Mercedes estava tão encantada que estava deixando Quinn irritada.

"Mercedes, você não está me ajudando!" Quinn falou já demonstrando a irritação.

"Desculpa Quinn, eu só me empolguei um pouco, porque imagina se você soubesse que eu tivesse dormido com o filho do John Lennon?" Mercedes desculpou-se, um pouco envergonhada de sua atitude. "Olha, se você realmente está querendo a Rachel, você deve ir atrás dela, e você pode contar comigo sempre."

"Obrigada Mercedes, eu vou seguir seu conselho, eu tenho o telefone dela aqui comigo, eu não sou de desistir assim tão fácil. Quinn falou com um sorriso amigável. Ela e Mercedes se conheciam há tanto tempo, e eram melhores amigas, apesar das diferenças. Uma sempre estava ao lado da outra, não importava o que acontecia.

"Se você quiser você pode usar o telefone aqui do bar Quinn." Mercedes ofereceu para a amiga.

"Obrigada mais uma vez" Quinn agradeceu, e foi até o telefone que ficava próximo à porta de entrada do bar, e tirou o bilhete de Rachel do bolso de sua jaqueta e discou o número de seu celular.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Rachel e Louise arrumavam as malas. A jovem chorava silenciosamente e nem se atrevia olhar para a mãe. O celular que estava na bolsa de Louise começou a tocar. Rachel sentiu seu coração gelar e as pernas ficarem trêmulas, chegando a pensar que fosse desmaiar.

Louise lançou um olhar furtivo à filha antes de pegar o celular e ver um número desconhecido chamando. As duas já tinham na mente quem deveria estar ligando, e sem tirar os olhos de Rachel a mulher atendeu o celular.

"Alô, quem é?" Ela falou em um tom nada amigável.


	5. Chapter 5

_***Muito obrigado por todas as reviews.  
>*Esqueci da nota da música do capítulo anterior, é Wicked Game, do Chris Isaac.<br>*Espero que gostem.**_

_**...**_

Quinn reconheceu instantaneamente a voz ríspida de Louise, e acabou não dizendo nada e nem desligando o telefone.

"Vamos Quinn Fabray, eu sei que é você que está aí." Louise a desafiou. "Está com medo, é?" Quinn não estava com medo, ela só não entendia porque Rachel havia deixado o telefone com sua mãe.

"Sra. Berry, por favor, vamos tentar conversar como duas mulheres civilizadas." Quinn apelou para a sua civilidade, esperando que Louise tivesse bom senso para fazer o mesmo.

"Mulheres civilizadas?" A atriz ironizou com uma gargalhada. "Desde quando você sabe o que é isso, criatura?"

"Escuta aqui minha senhora..." Quinn estava com umas verdades na ponta da língua.

"Escuta aqui você, sua pirralha que mal saiu das fraudas ainda e já pensa que sabe tudo da vida, eu te avisei uma vez e vou te avisar de novo, fique longe da minha filha, ela não é para você, entendeu?" Quinn suspirou.

"Eu só vou me afastar da Rachel se ela pedir, caso contrário, pode desistir da ideia Louise Berry." Quinn disse já irritada, mostrando que ela resistiria e não seriam essas palavrinhas grosseiras que iriam derrubá-la.

"Você é realmente muito ingênua para achar mesmo que vai conseguir ver a minha filha outra vez ." Louise afirmou com muita segurança. "O seu conto de fadas acabou, meu bem." Louise desligou o telefone após dizer isso. Quinn teve vontade de bater o telefone que estava segurando com muita força, mas por consideração à Mercedes não iria fazê-lo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Louise encarou Rachel, que estava chorando.

"Eu tinha certeza que você tinha dado o número do seu telefone para aquele protótipo de marginal." Louise falou com raiva. "Nunca imaginei que um dia aquela menina tão doce poderia me dar tanto desgosto assim." Após dizer isso, Louise foi até o banheiro e jogou o celular da filha no vaso sanitário. "Pronto, problema resolvido."

Rachel já estava começando a ficar com medo, sua mãe nunca agira daquela maneira antes.

"Meu celular mamãe..." Rachel começou, ela havia comprado aquele celular não havia nem dois meses.

"Quando chegarmos a Nova York eu compro outro para você, não se preocupe." Louise falou sem deixar tempo para a filha falar mais nada. "Agora vamos terminar de arrumar essas malas se não perdemos o voo."

"Eu não quero ir!" Rachel falou cruzando os braços, fazendo Louise a encarar.

"Não começa garota, não começa!" Louise falou irritada porque Rachel não podia simplesmente lhe obedecer sem questioná-la, como ela sempre fizera.

"O que eu fiz de tão grave? Por que não me deixa viver da forma como eu acho que devo? Você mesma diz na mídia que é contra a homofobia, e agora age dessa forma?" Rachel questionou a mãe.

"Escuta Rachel, você é minha filha, minha única filha, assim como eu nasci para seguir os passos da minha mãe, você nasceu para seguir os meus, você não pode agora jogar para o alto tudo o que você investiu em si mesma por causa de uma garota que você mal conhece você não vê isso?" Louise argumentou, e Rachel começou a se lembrar de todos os esforços que já fizera desde quando era uma criança. Todas as aulas de canto, dança e teatro, os conselhos de sua avó, que era a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo, e também a mais talentosa que conhecia que sempre lhe dizia que ela seria a maior estrela a pisar nos palcos da Broadway, a terceira geração de uma família talentosíssima, mas ela também se lembrou das duras críticas que recebera logo em seu primeiro trabalho, de como fora taxada de sem talento e de incompetente, visto que nunca seria como sua mãe ou sua avó. "Ei, eu não queria te contar isso agora, era para ser uma surpresa, mas você tem que saber." Rachel olhou intrigada para a mãe.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, imaginando mil coisas diferentes.

"Eu recebi uma ligação de Jacob Downson ontem, logo após você sair para encontrar... aquela garota" Louise falou com grande ressentimento as duas últimas palavras, mas Rachel estava ainda mais intrigada. Jacob Downson era um grande diretor da Broadway, suas peças sempre eram aclamadas pela crítica, e era praticamente um sonho estar em um de seus musicais. "Ele está preparando uma releitura de West Side Story, e já escalou Blaine Anderson para o papel de Tony."

Blaine era um dos melhores amigos de Rachel. Os dois se conheceram ainda na adolescência, quando fizeram aulas de canto juntos, e acabaram criando uma forte amizade, que alguns chegaram a pensar que daria em namoro, mas Blaine era gay, e acabou conhecendo Kurt Hummel, que a apresentou à Finn, seu irmão de consideração.

"O Blaine realmente merece, ele é muito talentoso e esforçado." Rachel falou, sem entender onde sua mãe queria chegar lhe dizendo aquilo. Talvez estivesse achando uma forma de jogar na sua cara que ao contrário dela, seu amigo iria ter a chance de ser grande, e não tinha ninguém de nome para lhe sustentar, ele havia conseguido aquilo sozinho.

"Jacob perguntou à Blaine com quem ele gostaria de fazer um teste para o papel de Maria, e ele disse você." Rachel ficou estática por alguns instantes. Ela estrelando West Side Story? E no mesmo papel que sua mãe interpretara anos atrás. "Rachel, eu não vou mais te impedir, agora a decisão é toda sua, você pode ficar aqui e viver com uma pessoa que você conhece tanto quanto conhece essa cidade, ou voltar comigo para Nova York e aproveitar essa chance única." Louise lhe deu um beijo no rosto, com lágrimas nos olhos. Apesar dos problemas que elas tiveram nas últimas horas, ela odiava ver sua mãe chorando.

"Mamãe, eu te amo, mas eu estou confusa..." Ela falou, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

"Eu só não acho que seria justo você decidir algo assim, sem saber da grande chance que te espera em Nova York." Rachel sentou-se na cama. Aquele momento de crescer, ela sabia que uma hora ela teria que sair da barra da saia de sua mãe e de sua avó, e aquele seria o momento de tomar sua primeira decisão sozinha.

"Eu já sei o que fazer..." Rachel disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de sua mãe.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Mercedes mais uma dose, por favor." Quinn falou já debruçando no balcão sob o olhar reprovador de sua amiga.

"Você acha que beber assim vai te ajudar em alguma coisa?" Mercedes falou, quase como se Quinn fosse sua filha. "Pois eu te digo que não!" Ela mesma respondeu, após o silêncio da loira.

"Eu não quero saber, eu só preciso de mais uma dose." Quinn falou sorrindo idiotamente devido ao alto de teor de bebida em seu corpo. Ela estava muito irritada, e não tinha motivos para sorrir na verdade. "Só mais uma, eu prometo que vai ser a última."

"É a terceira vez que você está dizendo isso." Mercedes respondeu sem paciência. Ela amava Quinn e não queria vê-la naquela situação. "Sem bebidas Fabray, você só tem duas opções agora , primeira: você toma vergonha na cara e vai atrás dessa garota ao invés de ficar bebendo como uma viciada ,ou segunda: você esquece para sempre dela, e ninguém mais menciona esse assunto, tudo bem?" Quinn ficou prestando a atenção como uma criança nas palavras de Mercedes, antes de cair no choro.

"Eu a amo, Mercedes, eu a amo..." Quinn disse entre soluços e lágrimas. "Eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir algo assim por alguém, mas aí ela apareceu e mexeu tanto comigo, derrubando todas as minhas defesas e me fazendo mudar todos os meus pensamentos e tudo que eu acreditava há bem pouco tempo atrás... Era como um sonho, então essa mulher tirana apareceu para acabar com tudo!" Quinn socou o balcão.

"Quinn se a situação está assim, então eu sugiro para você a opção um, levanta esse seu traseiro e vai atrás dessa mulher, Fabray! Se você a quer, lute por ela, não se deixe amedrontar por ninguém, nem mesmo por Louise Berry!" Mercedes falou com firmeza. A Quinn Fabray que ela conhecia não era de desistir das coisas, ela já havia levado muita bordoada da vida e estava calejada de gente como essa Louise Berry, que tratava sua filha como uma verdadeira marionete.

"Você é a pessoa mais sábia que eu conheço Mercedes, eu te amo, se você fosse lésbica eu casava com você." Quinn falou sorrindo, fazendo Mercedes sorrir também.

"Eu te amo também Quinn." Ela respondeu. "Agora vai dar um jeito nessa sua cara de bêbada para ver a sua namorada, vai!"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Mercedes ajudou Quinn a lavar o rosto e lhe deu chocolates, para que com a glicose o efeito da bebida passasse mais rápido. Depois ela levou a loira até seu apartamento para ela trocar sua roupa e se tornar mais apresentável no hall de entrada de um hotel de primeira classe como o Los Angeles Plaza.

Mercedes levou sua amiga até o destino e estacionou seu carro do outro lado da rua daquela construção imponente. Quinn olhou para o local com certo receio.

"Você quer que eu entre com você?" Mercedes perguntou, sabendo que talvez Quinn fosse querer seu suporte para enfrentar a diva Louise Berry.

"Tudo bem, eu vou sozinha." Quinn respondeu, mas sorriu. "Se prepare para conhecer uma estrela da Broadway." Quinn brincou antes de sair do carro e atravessar a rua, já se preparando para uma possível batalha contra Louise Berry, mas com uma grande esperança de sair de lá acompanhada de sua morena.

Entrou no hall do luxuoso hotel com um pouco de insegurança, mas manteve-se firme e foi até a recepção, aonde um homem alto, magro e com um bigode escuro veio falar com ela.

"Pois não, senhorita?" Ele falou com cordialidade.

"Com licença senhor, o senhor poderia ligar para o quarto 3458, e chamar Rachel Berry, diga que é Quinn Fabray, sua amiga." Quinn falou, sem muita certeza que o homem atenderia seu pedido.

"Desculpe senhorita, mas é contra as regras do nosso hotel ligar para os nossos hóspedes, principalmente quando são apenas conhecidos que estão procurando." Quinn ficou decepcionada, e suspirou fundo. "E além do mais, as hóspedes desse quarto já foram embora, elas deixaram o hotel horas atrás." Quinn ficou estática, com o rosto congelado. Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando muito desanimada, mas muito desanimada.

Quando entrou no carro daquela maneira, Mercedes nem perguntou qual era o problema, quando Quinn estava decepcionada era melhor deixa-la no silêncio e em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Ela foi embora." Quinn murmurou sacudindo a cabeça. "Você acredita nisso Mercedes? Ela foi embora!"

"Quinn, eu sinto muito..." Mercedes disse aquilo, porque foi incapaz de encontrar algo melhor naquele momento.

"Não, não sinta, isso é uma boa lição para mim, eu quis essa garota, e ela simplesmente me deixou, assim, seguindo a mãe dela como um cachorrinho perdido." Quinn nunca estivera tão triste e decepcionada em sua vida antes. Ela fora capaz de fazer certas coisas que foram arriscadas, mas Rachel não foi capaz de fazer o mesmo. Ela se iludiu o tempo todo, como uma adolescente idiota, imaginando um futuro com quem nem ao menos se importava com ela, não o suficiente para tomar alguma atitude condizente com a sua idade e impor sua vontade, a menos que ficar com ela não fosse sua verdadeira vontade.

"Vamos Quinn, é só uma garota, você encontra outras." Mercedes falou . "Podemos sair para cantar essa noite."

"Eu não estou com humor para isso, prefiro ficar em casa sozinha, pensando um pouco." Quinn respondeu.

"Tudo bem." Mercedes concordou, não adiantava insistir com a loira, nessas situações ela ficava irredutível.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn errou a nota mais uma vez, e acabou deixando o violão de lado. Talvez tivesse sido um erro não ter aceitado o convite de Mercedes para sair, assim ela poderia pelo menos relaxar por um momento.

Colocou o violão em cima da cama e foi até a sacada de seu apartamento. Diferentemente da noite anterior, o céu estava escuro, nublado, sem o brilho da lua e das estrelas. Era quase como um desenho de como Quinn se sentia naquele momento. Vazia e na escuridão.

Aquilo tudo até parecia um sonho, em um prazo muito curto de tempo ela havia experimentado quase todos os tipos de emoções, euforia, paixão, prazer, raiva, desespero, decepção e por último, solidão.

Mas aquilo lhe serviu de lição, uma dolorosa, mas muito sábia lição, que era a de não se iludir tão facilmente, nem de manter esperanças em coisas que obviamente não irão acontecer, porque para ela, naquele momento era tão visível que Rachel nunca iria largar a sua vida e o seu sonho em Nova York para viver com uma ninguém como ela do outro lado do país. Era risível imaginar que ela acreditou que isso realmente fosse acontecer.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Três meses depois.**

Quinn tocava guitarra no palco do bar de Mercedes. Três rapazes tocavam com ela, um tocava bateria, outro tocava contrabaixo e um outro também tocava guitarra.

A loira começou a cantar:

_Love hurts, love scars, love wounds' and most_

_(O amor machuca, o amor deixa cicatrizes, o amor fere e prejudica)_

_Any heart not tough or strong enough_

_(Qualquer coração que não seja resistente ou forte o suficiente)_

_To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain_

_(Para aguentar muita dor, aguentar muita dor.)_

_Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain_

_(O amor é como uma nuvem, contém muita chuva.)_

_Love hurts, oh, oh love hurts_

_(O amor machuca, oh oh o amor machuca)_

_I'm young, I know, but even so_

_(Eu sou jovem, eu sei, mas mesmo assim)_

_I know a thing or two, I learned from you_

_(Eu sei uma coisa ou duas, que eu aprendi com você)_

_I really learned a lot, really learned a lot_

_(Eu realmente aprendi muito, realmente aprendi muito)_

_Love is like a flame it burns you when it's hot_

_(O amor é como uma chama: ele te queima quando é ardente)_

_Love hurts, oh, oh, love hurts_

_( O amor machuca, oh oh o amor machuca)_

_Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness_

_(Alguns tolos pensam em felicidade, suprema alegria, união.)_

_Some fools fool themselves, I guess_

_(Alguns tolos enganam a si mesmos, eu acho)_

_They're not foolin' me_

_(Mas eles não estão enganando a mim.)_

_I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true_

_(Eu sei que não é verdade, eu sei que não é verdade)_

_Love is just a lie made to make you blue_

_(O amor é apenas uma mentira criada para te deixar triste)_

_Love hurts, oh, oh love hurts_

_(O amor machuca, oh oh o amor machuca.)_

_Oh, oh, love hurts (3x)_

Assim que Quinn terminou a canção percebeu que Mercedes lhe observava com aquele olhar preocupado nos olhos. A loira desceu do palco e foi falar com a amiga.

"Algum problema Cedes?" Ela perguntou, mas no fundo já imaginava qual seria a resposta da amiga.

"Eu é que deveria te perguntar, achei que você já tivesse esquecido a diva quando saiu com aquela morena na semana passada." Mercedes referindo-se à Jenny, uma garota atraente com quem Quinn estava tendo algo indefinido naquele momento. "O que você vai fazer depois Fabray? Sair por aí cantando Cher? _Do you believe in life after love?(Você acredita na vida após o amor?)"_ Mercedes cantou no ritmo da música essa última frase. Quinn cruzou os braços.

"Achei que você entenderia." Ela disse em tom chateado para a amiga e suspirou fundo. Apesar das tentativas, esquecer Rachel não era tarefa fácil. Ela saiu com garotas, dormiu com Jenny, mas não conseguia nada que fosse capaz de tirar aquela morena de seus pensamentos, mas como era extremamente não gostava de admitir isso para ninguém, nem mesmo para sua melhor amiga.

"Quinn, eu conheço você, é inútil sua tentativa de tentar me esconder o que realmente está acontecendo." Mercedes falou tocando em seu ombro. "Eu nunca te vi tão chateada antes e isso de certa forma me preocupa, então eu resolvi te dar um presente." Quinn abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Presente? Que presente Mercedes?" Quinn perguntou extremamente curiosa.

"Venha comigo." Mercedes lhe disse com um brilho nos olhos de quando estava fazendo alguma travessura, o que deixou a loira ainda mais intrigada enquanto a seguia até atrás do balcão do bar, onde lhe mostrou seu notebook. "Leia isso."

"West Side Story ganha nova adaptação interpretado por dois jovens e promissores talentos." Quinn leu em voz baixa, enquanto Mercedes sorria. "Ontem fui assistir ao novo musical que está movimentando a Broadway, West Side Story, a história de amor proibida entre dois jovens pertencentes à gangues rivais, Toni e Maria, interpretados por Blaine Anderson e Rachel Berry." Quinn sentiu seu coração acelerar somente ao ler o nome de Rachel. "O musical é dirigido pelo genial Jacob Downson, que escolheu seu elenco a dedo, e não decepcionou. O jovem Anderson que já havia participado de peças de menor expressão trouxe o tom certo ao líder dos Jets, e possui uma química incrível com Berry, que foi vista com muita desconfiança por muitos, quando souberam que ela daria à vida a latina Maria. Diferentemente da última peça em que atuou, que foi desastrosa, devido principalmente à sua insegurança, e ao fato de levar o sobrenome Berry e ser cobrado por isso, nessa peça a jovem filha da lendária Louise Berry, honrou o nome de sua família, com sua atuação e cantos geniais, interpretando maravilhosamente bem o mesmo papel que sua mãe e sua avó, Barbara Berry, outra lenda, conseguiram arrancar lágrimas do público..." Quinn parou de ler, estava próxima de chorar. "Por que você está me mostrando isso Mercedes?" Quinn perguntou chateada.

"Por causa disso." Mercedes tirou do bolso dois bilhetes para West Side Story, deixando Quinn boquiaberta. " Você não consegue esquecê-la, e isso está te machucando , e você sabe que eu odeio te ver para baixo, então vamos arrumar as nossas malas e irmos para Nova York!"

"Oh Mercedes..." Quinn não pôde evitar as lágrimas que rolaram por seu rosto, mas essas não foram de tristeza e sim de emoção. Mercedes tinha feito uma das coisas mais bonitas e inimagináveis para ela, então ela não poderia decepcioná-la. Arrumaria suas malas e iria para Nova York acompanhada de sua melhor amiga.

_..._

_***New York here we go!  
><strong>__***E aí,o que acharam?  
>*Logo tem mais.<strong>_

_*** Música do capítulo: Love Hurts, Nazareth, e trecho de Believe, Cher.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn e Mercedes pisaram em solo nova-iorquino logo pela sexta de manhã, elas haviam pegado o voo da madrugada em Los Angeles, onde deixaram o tempo mais quente e ensolarado, para mergulhar nos dias nublados e gelados da maior metrópole do mundo.

"Caramba, esse lugar é maravilhoso!" Mercedes exclamou encantada pelas imagens dos prédios e do Central Park, que era por onde elas estavam passando com o táxi. Quinn estava distante, não só pensando em seu futuro encontro com Rachel, mas também se lembrando da outra vez que estivera ali. Fazia tantos anos desde que isso acontecera que as imagens em sua mente eram muito confusas, lembranças quase apagadas de sua memória.

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido quando o táxi em que estava passou por um outdoor que anunciava a peça em que Rachel estrelava. A loira olhava para aquele sorriso encantador de Rachel na foto ao lado de um rapaz.

"Uau, que outdoor lindo." Mercedes estava encantada.

"Essa peça está fazendo um baita sucesso." O motorista do táxi comentou. "Nessa cidade só se fala de Rachel Berry." Quinn sorriu, porque apesar dos momentos de solidão que enfrentara nos últimos meses, seu grande amor estava agora provando a todos que era uma artista extremamente talentosa, alcançando o topo, lhe enchendo de orgulho, apesar dela saber que isso poderia ser um grande impedimento para o seu relacionamento, mas Quinn sabia que não poderia afirmar isso sem arriscar.

"Nós vamos assistir essa peça amanhã." Mercedes começou a falar empolgada com o motorista, e os dois encontraram um longo assunto em comum uma vez que o rapaz também era um amante de musicais, a loira estava centrada em seus próprios pensamentos, vivendo um turbilhão de emoções, que passavam da ansiedade para o medo em um espaço, muito curto de tempo.

Mercedes fizera a reserva em um hotel pequeno e barato, mas confortável, porém a loira sabia que mesmo com uma cama e comida boa ela passaria uma noite insone.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel e pegaram as chaves de seu quarto, Quinn quebrou o silêncio.

"Estou com medo." Ela falou em um tom sério, Mercedes parou de mexer na mala em cima de sua cama e aproximou-se da amiga.

"Eu sei que é difícil, mas vamos fazer isso juntas." Mercedes lhe assegurou, porque o que estavam fazendo era algo arriscado, mas ela não poderia passar o resto de sua vida com o peso do "se".

"Você acha mesmo que eu vou conseguir falar com ela?" Quinn não se sentia tão insegura assim desde os primeiros anos de sua adolescência. "Eu só não quero partir meu coração outra vez...".

"Mas é melhor você partir seu coração com uma certeza, do que passar uma vida de incertezas por falta de uma atitude." A loira sabia que a sua amiga estava certa e sorriu timidamente para ela.

"Cedes, você tem sido tão boa amiga para mim, e eu nem sei como te agradecer." Mercedes sorriu. "Na maioria das vezes eu estou sendo egoísta e acabo nem mesmo reconhecendo tudo o que você têm feito por mim, muito mais que a minha irmã faria, por exemplo."

"Você é uma irmã para mim Fabray, não esquenta com isso não, um dia você retribui." Mercedes se aproximou de Quinn e lhe deu um abraço. "E não tenha dúvidas que eu vou cobrar, hein?" As duas riram.

Ambas as meninas passaram o resto do dia conversando sobre diversos assuntos, em uma tentativa de Mercedes em distrair sua amiga que estava passando por um momento muito difícil. Durante a noite as duas decidiram pedir um jantar, enquanto Mercedes pediu comida chinesa Quinn escolheu pizza, que era infinitamente mais agradável ao seu paladar.

"Cedes." Quinn começou, sentada em sua cama saboreando um pedaço de sua pizza de quatro queijos, enquanto Mercedes estava sentada no tapete distraída por um reality show musical na TV. "Você acha mesmo que nós vamos conseguir falar com ela amanhã?"  
>"Você está falando com a garota que entrou no camarim das Destiny´s Child e conversou com Beyoncé." Esse era um feito do qual a garota se orgulhava em sua vida. "Você acha que um camarim da Broadway tem o acesso mais difícil do que o de uma estrela mundial?"<p>

"Mas a Beyoncé não é filha de Louise Berry." Quinn já sentia seu sangue ferver só de mencionar o nome da mulher que devia ser um cão de guarda muito pior que Cérbero, o cão de três cabeças guardião do inferno.

"Nós vamos dar um jeito, não se preocupe com isso." Mercedes lhe assegurou. "Amanhã você e Rachel vão se reencontrar." Quinn suspirou, estava inquieta com um misto de esperança e medo de se machucar outra vez.

O resto da noite passou lentamente, e na maior parte do tempo Quinn não conseguiu pregar o olho. O sono só lhe alcançou depois das três da manhã, após muitos confrontos internos e lembranças que lhe fizeram rolar na cama como uma criança quando estava com dor, e apesar do horário em que adormecera antes das oito ela já estava em pé.

Mercedes acordou logo após as nove e encontrou sua amiga fumando na pequena sacada, com aquele olhar de preocupação que ela conhecia muito bem.

"Ei Quinn, dormiu bem?" Mercedes perguntou, mas ela já previa a resposta.

"Mais ou menos, demorou bastante para o sono chegar." A loira respondeu muito perto de finalizar seu cigarro. "Pensei nela o tempo todo esse tempo todo." Quinn abaixou os olhos "Estou com medo, Cedes."

"Eu sei que você está." Mercedes tocou o ombro da loira. "Mas eu não vou deixar ninguém magoar a minha amiga outra vez." Quinn sorriu ao ouvir isso. "Durante todos esses anos eu admirei Louise e Barbara Berry, mas se essa mulher ousar a te magoar mais uma vez, ela vai conhecer quem é Mercedes Jones."

"Eu não quero que você tenha problemas por minha causa." Quinn falou, preocupada , Louise não era flor que se cheirasse, e ela não queria Mercedes tendo problemas com ela.

"Ei, você ainda não entendeu Fabray? Se alguém mexe com você, mexe comigo também!" Quinn sorriu, era bom que pelo menos por algum momento alguém se preocupasse com ela e ficasse ao seu lado. "Mas agora eu tenho uma surpresa para você."

"Surpresa?" Quinn repetiu, Mercedes estava sendo um anjo.

"Feche os olhos, só abra quando eu mandar." Ela falou para a loira, que o fez no mesmo momento "Pode abrir." Quando Quinn abriu os olhos viu Mercedes segurando um vestido branco, que ela achara lindo. "Isso é para você usar hoje a noite."

"Obrigada" Quinn pegou delicadamente o vestido, que não era nem de longe o tipo de roupa que ela costumava usar, mas para aquele tipo de situação ela se submeteria a isso. Tudo por Rachel. "É lindo."

"Eu escolhi dessa cor porque você não gosta de chamar a atenção nem nada..." Quinn abraçou sua amiga.

"Oh Mercedes..." Mercedes ficou sem reação com o abraço que recebera da loira, não que Quinn não fosse uma pessoa carinhosa ou algo assim, ela apenas não era do tipo que demonstrava afeto dessa forma. "Eu nunca vou poder retribuir tudo o que você está fazendo por mim."

"Apenas corra atrás da sua felicidade, e você já vai retribuir, você sempre foi uma menina muito especial para mim, e você merece a felicidade ao lado de quem você realmente ama." Mercedes respondeu.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn e Mercedes desceram do táxi há poucos metros do teatro em que pouco mais de uma hora se iniciaria mis uma sessão de West Side Story. A loira estava com suas mãos trêmulas e um visual bem diferente do comum, usava o vestido branco que Mercedes lhe presenteara, e uma tiara nos cabelos, lhe dando uma imagem de menina delicada, que lhe deixava extremamente linda. Mercedes por sua vez, usava um vestido preto com um coque no cabelo, e também estava muito bonita.

"Meu coração nunca bateu tão rápido assim." Quinn comentou, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam tão acelerados, como nunca antes em toda a sua vida. A ansiedade que estava tão sentindo era tão intensa que ela estava quase vomitando. "Não sei se eu vou conseguir."

"Ei Quinn, você sabe que consegue, não seja pessimista, você é a garota mais forte que eu conheço." Mercedes a lembrou com um sorriso motivador.

"O amor nos deixa patéticos." Quinn respondeu e as duas riram descontraidamente , aliviando a atmosfera de tensão presente.

As duas seguiram até o teatro onde um cartaz enorme de Rachel e Blaine caracterizados como Maria e Toni logo acima do escrito: West Side Story, uma história de amor proibido, estrelando as jovens estrelas Rachel Berry e Blaine Anderson.

Quinn ficou admirando por alguns segundos a imagem da bela morena que conseguia tirar seu fôlego e sorriu de forma abobalhada para si mesma. Após esse pequeno de torpor ela entrou na fila onde esperou por pelo menos vinte minutos até entrar no teatro.

Mercedes até tentou mantê-la distraída puxando conversa sobre mais variados assuntos, mas após várias tentativas frustradas ela decidiu ficar quieta, a loira estava ali, mas seus pensamentos certamente estavam nos bastidores.

As duas sentaram-se na penúltima fileira, e por lá esperaram por mais meia hora até que finalmente a peça começou. Quinn suspirou fundo com a primeira aparição de Rachel no palco. Ela estava linda, e era uma excelente atriz, não se podia negar. Lágrimas escorreram ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso brotou no rosto da loira, extremamente frágil e emotiva.

O choro silencioso tornou-se mais intenso a primeira vez que Quinn ouviu a voz doce de Rachel a cantar **.**

"Ela é incrível..." Quinn murmurou embevecida com o canto de sua amada. Ela sabia que a morena ainda nem tinha conhecimento de sua presença ali, mas era confortável imaginar que aquela canção estava sendo cantada para ela, em sua homenagem. E continuou se emocionando a cada minuto que passava, se apaixonando ainda mais, porém, chegara a hora da ação.

Mercedes segurou na mão de Quinn que olhou para ela.

"Está na hora de irmos até o camarim." A loira levantou uma sobrancelha, confusa, mas Mercedes lhe passou uma segurança maior que o mundo ao dizer. "Quinn, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, confie em mim." Quinn sabia que sua amiga não era de desistir facilmente e muito menos de agir sem antes ter algo pensado.

As duas garotas se levantaram e Quinn seguiu Mercedes calada por algum tempo, até que elas finalmente saíram da sala, quando Mercedes olhou para trás e encarou a loira, firmemente.

"Escuta, nós vamos procurar o camarim da Rachel, sempre tem fãs perdidos que estão fazendo o mesmo, então vamos prestar bem a atenção nisso." Quinn abriu um sorriso esperançoso.

As duas jovens andaram apressadamente no meio de grupinhos de pessoas, em sua maioria fãs histéricas de Blaine Anderson com camisetas com sua foto e rindo enquanto faziam comentários de sua beleza.

Então elas finalmente encontraram um grupinho seleto de pessoas que estava próximo a uma porta, e para a sorte das meninas, nenhum segurança estava ali. As duas se aproximaram de um rapaz com uma expressão muito insatisfeita, como quem queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali.

"Ei!" Mercedes o chamou , o jovem a olhou com muito desinteresse. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Estamos esperando essa droga de peça terminar para conhecer o elenco, eu ganhei uma promoção na verdade." Ele respondeu, e em seguida bufou.

"Você não parece muito animado." Quinn comentou e ele sorriu ironicamente.

"Eu odeio essas coisas, musicais, Broadway, tudo..." Ele respondeu chateado. "Eu só estou aqui porque a minha mãe me obrigou por causa da maldita promoção."

"Tudo bem, quanto você quer pelo seu lugar para conhecer o elenco?" Quinn não pensou duas vezes ao perguntar, atraindo o olhar surpreso do rapaz e de sua amiga. "Vamos amigo, você aceita minha proposta?"

"Cinqüenta pratas." O rapaz respondeu mais do que satisfeito com o que acabara de conseguir.

"Quinn, não... Tudo bem." Mercedes tentou argumentar inutilmente, e acabou concordando logo após sua amiga entregar cinqüenta dólares ao rapaz, e trocar de lugar com ele.

"Isso vai valer a pena, Cedes, vai valer a pena." Quinn falou mais para si mesma do que para amiga que apenas abriu m pequeno sorriso . As duas ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos até que finalmente, algo inesperado aconteceu.

"Vocês podem entrar." Falou um segurança que aparecera ali naquele momento. O grupo seguiu o caminho através da porta, porém quando chegara a vez de Quinn o homem tocara em seu ombro. "Você não pode entrar garota, uma pessoa quer falar com você e sua amiga." Ele apontou com a cabeça para Mercedes.

A loira levantou uma sobrancelha confusa e olhou para Mercedes que parecia tão confusa quanto ela.

"Quem quer falar com a gente?" Quinn perguntou séria.

"Sou eu, querida."Quinn tremeu ao ouvir a voz da mulher que surgiu atrás do segurança.


	7. Chapter 7

***Agradeço as reviews**

"Sou eu, querida." Quinn tremeu ao ouvir a voz da mulher que surgiu atrás do segurança. Era Louise Berry, com um ar mais prepotente do que nunca. " Eu cheguei a imaginar que você viesse, mas não acreditei muito nisso."

" Eu quero e vou falar com a Rachel." Quinn respondeu, desafiando a mulher, imaginando que poderia de complicar muito, mas não iria levar desafora para casa outra vez.

"Sim, você vai, porque vai se surpreender em ver como ela mudou." A atriz assegurou com um pequeno sorriso no s lábios. " Me acompanhe." Quinn deu um passo para trás, e olhou para Mercedes, que parecia tão confusa quanto ela. "Ora menina, não precisa ter medo, nada vai lhe acontecer, eu jamais arriscaria jogar meu nome na lama por alguém assim... Como você, entende?" Louise olhou Quinn de cima a baixo. "Nem mesmo essa roupa um pouquinho melhor consegue esconder quem você é, continua a mesma molamba que enganou a minha menina em Los Angeles ."

"Está enganada, Quinn não é nenhuma molamba e não enganou ninguém!" Mercedes a defendeu, dando um passo a frente, e encarando a atriz que antes era uma ídola, agora apenas uma mulher desprezível.

"Você quer ou não quer falar com a Rachel? Se não me acompanhar você pode colocá-la daqui para fora." O segurança avançou na direção de Quinn e segurou seu braço.

"Solta ela ,seu brutamontes!" Mercedes avançou no segurança.

"Eu te acompanho Louise Berry, eu te acompanho!" Quinn concordou então a mulher fez um sinal para o segurança soltar a loira, que era bem menor que ele.

"Por aqui." Louise virou as costas e foi até uma sala acompanhada de perto por Mercedes e Quinn que estava com seu braço dolorido, e com certeza um hematoma também.

"Você está bem, amiga?" Mercedes sussurrou ao ver Quinn alisando seu braço.

"Não se preocupe, está tudo bem." A loira assegurou, com um sorriso sem brilho.

Finalmente elas chegaram a uma sala que ficava no fundo do local, e a atriz destrancou-a.

"Entrem." Ela falou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Quinn, de forma tão intensa que podia demonstrar todo o seu ódio e desprezo por aquela que ela imaginava estar querendo destruir a carreira de sua única filha.

Quinn suspirou, sabia que nada de bom viria, se aquela mulher estava lhe deixando falar com Rachel, era porque a morena com certeza deveria estar concordando com a mãe, e talvez ela mesma tivesse dito sobre a parte sobre Quinn enganá-la. Naquele momento já estava arrependida amargamente por ter saído de tão longe por uma garota que não poderia e provavelmente não queria ser sua.

"O que você quer com a gente?" Mercedes perguntou, com uma firmeza que sua amiga seria incapaz de demonstrar naquele momento.

"A sua amiga não quer falar com a Rachel? Então, ela vai falar com a minha filha." O sorriso de Louise era algo que qualquer pessoa desconfiaria. " Você não podia ter escolhido um dia ter melhor para vir até aqui garota, hoje a minha filha vai anunciar algo muito importante e que me encheu de alegria quando ela me disse o que ia fazer." O sorriso malicioso era de dar medo, Quinn teve certeza de que iria se machucar. "Vou ligar a TV para você poder ver tudo desde o início, cabelinho de anjo."

A mulher ligou a televisão, em um canal de teve pago que estava fazendo a cobertura da peça West Side Story, que anunciou que dali a pouco haveria uma entrevista exclusiva com a grande estrela Rachel Berry, fazendo Louise abrir seu sorriso e desligar a televisão.

"Quer saber de uma coisa? Por que você não vem ver esse anuncio ao vivo?" Quinn e Mercedes se entreolharam "Eu tenho certeza que se ela te ver aqui, vai se sentir mais a vontade para fazer aquele anúncio."

"O que você está planejando, hein?" Quinn perguntou, cruzando os braços e encarando a atriz.

"Eu não estou planejando nada, quem está planejando é a Rachel." Quinn sacudiu a cabeça.

"Vamos embora daqui, Quinn" Mercedes a chamou. "Não temos mais nada para fazer."

"E vão perder a viagem?" Louise aproximou-se de Quinn e tocou seu ombro. "Eu não te odeio garota, só quero que você entenda de uma vez por todas que Rachel não é para você, vocês pertencem a mundos diferentes."

"E por que você quer que eu a veja?" Quinn não entendia.

"Acho que para alguém que veio de tão longe, você não merece ter perdido tempo e dinheiro à toa." Louise suspirou. "Eu amo a minha filha, ela é o que eu tenho de mais precioso e importante nessa vida, e eu sinceramente admiro os seus sentimentos por ela, portanto não quero que você tenha feito todo esse esforço à toa."

"Tudo bem." Quinn resolveu dar um voto de confiança à mulher, até mesmo Mercedes estava confusa. Louise sorriu, seu sorriso era quase tão bonito quanto o de Rachel, Quinn não podia negar.

As três saíram da sala e caminharam praticamente até o outro lado do local, onde ficava a sala de imprensa. As duas amigas estavam atrás de Louise, e quando finalmente chegaram ao local esperado, a loira sentiu tudo o que sentira na primeira vez que encontrara tão frágil morena na praia.

Do outro lado da sala lá estava Rachel, só que dessa vez o sorriso mostrava uma felicidade inigualável. Seus olhos brilhavam, e a cada pergunta que um jornalista fazia seguido por algum elogio praticamente a deixavam no céu, a felicidade espontânea e genuína estava estampada em seu belo rosto.

Mercedes tocou o ombro de sua amiga, como se também estivesse sentindo a aflição que invadia lentamente o peito da loira. Quinn estava feliz por ver como a morena estava tão contente com aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se mal por saber que não havia nada da parte dela, que Rachel não precisava dela para nada, ela tinha muitas pessoas ao seu redor, e com certeza essas pessoas eram melhores, porque elas faziam a morena alcançar sua felicidade. Quinn entendeu naquele momento que nunca fora nada nem ninguém importante na vida da jovem atriz, apenas uma aventurazinha amorosa de uma viagem, sem nenhuma importância, enquanto a outra havia significado uma porção de coisas, que nem ela mesma sabia explicar. Ela só sabia que a definição de amor para ela podia se dar apenas como Rachel Berry.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir, Quinn sentiu como se um punhal tivesse sido fincando em seu peito, bem no meio de seu coração no momento em que um rapaz muito grande e desengonçado que não era estranho aos seus olhos saiu dos bastidores e abraçou Rachel, deixando-a como uma pequena jóia presa em um emaranhado de coisas ruins, e em seguida os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

Louise olhou de canto para a loira, que estava tão cega pela dor que nem pôde o sorriso maquiavélico em sua face, mas Mercedes o viu, e soube que a mulher havia planejado aquilo, então ela agarrou a mão de sua amiga.

"Quinn, não temos mais nada para fazer aqui!" Mercedes disse firmemente, mas Quinn desvencilhou-se dela.

"Agora eu vou até o fim." A loira respondeu, com uma escuridão no olhar, capaz de revelar os piores sentimentos de qualquer pessoa.

"É com orgulho que anuncio a todos que eu e meu precioso noivo iremos nos casar no ano que vem." Rachel disse com um sorriso , e mais uma vez beijou o rapaz. "Logo serei a senhora Finn Hudson." Ela parecia tão orgulhosa de sustentar aquele título, mas Quinn estava com o estômago embrulhado.

"Ela o ama, menina, você tem que aceitar isso, pegar o próximo avião, voltar lá para aquele buraco que você mora e esquecer o nome da minha filha, porque ela nem se lembra mais da sua existência." As lágrimas começaram a correr silenciosamente pelo rosto de Quinn, seu coração nunca fora tão machucado daquela maneira. "Eu dei à ela opção de ficar vivendo lá com você, mas obviamente ela não iria largar uma vida de sucesso com o homem que ela ama para viver ao lado de uma ninguém como você, ela não é tão idiota assim." O sorriso no rosto de Louise não podia ser mais insolente. "Agora você e essa sua amiga tem dez minutos para sumirem definitivamente daqui e das nossas vidas se não quiserem me ver mandar o segurança chutar a bunda de vocês duas até a rua com os vira-latas, que é onde vocês pertencem!"

Mercedes segurou o pulso de Quinn e a levou para longe de Louise, para longe de todo aquele lugar. Não queria pagar para ver se a mulher cumpriria sua promessa. Estava se sentindo culpada, afinal foi tudo ideia dela, nunca deveria mostrar para sua amiga aquele site, nem mesmo comprado os bilhetes para algo tão arriscado assim.

"Me desculpa Quinn, eu só queria ajudar mas acabei ferrando com tudo, eu não deveria ter me metido nisso." Ela começou, querendo cobrir o rosto de vergonha. Como alguém pode ser tão idiota? Ela pensou sobre si mesma.

"Isso não é sua culpa, você só fez o que qualquer amigo faria, eu teria feito o mesmo." Quinn respondeu, e até sorriu, mas a dor estava em seu olhar. "Era óbvio que ela iria preferir ele, a escolha segura, jogador de futebol, sem muita coisa na cabeça, fácil para a Louise manipular, um verdadeiro dinossauro sequelado." Mercedes teria rido se o momento não fosse tão tenso. Quinn suspirou. "Mas aquela mulher, nós somos de mundos diferentes, e eu já deveria ter entendido que contos de fadas não existem."

"Você supera." Mercedes deu tapinhas amigáveis na costas de Quinn e sorriu na esperança de animá-la. "As garotas de Los Angeles estão te esperando."

"Você tem razão, eu vivo cercada de belas meninas e fico perdendo meu tempo e meu sono atrás de uma que nem se lembra da minha existência." Quinn suspirou. "Mas isso acabou agora, eu não quero mais me lembrar dessa garota, nunca mais!"

"Eu só quero que você seja feliz." Mercedes lhe assegurou.

"Eu vou ser, nós duas vamos." Quinn estava determinada, mas Mercedes sabia que não seria tarefa fácil para ela esquecer-se daquela morena. Um sentimento forte como aquele aconteciam poucas vezes, e que se livrar daquilo não era coisa fácil.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Rachel sentou-se na poltrona exausta. Era maravilhoso estar sendo aclamada pela mídia e crítica e ter sua mãe lhe dando um pouco de sossego, mas aquilo exigia grande parte de sua energia.

"Você estava incrível." Finn disse, logo que entrou ali, e sentou-se em um sofá, ao lado da poltrona da noiva. "Eu nunca te vi tão linda assim antes, e agora que nós vamos casar..." Rachel suspirou fundo, casamento era a última coisa que ela queria falar sobre naquele momento.

"Finn, nós podemos falar sobre isso outra hora?" Ela perguntou com certa impaciência, coisa que não era natural dela, que era sempre tão doce com as pessoas. "Nesse momento eu só quero a minha cama e uma boa noite de sono."

"Se quiser, eu posso te levar para a minha casa, o que você acha?" Finn sugeriu, com um sorriso de segundas intenções.

"Eu prefiro a minha cama, e sozinha." Ela deixou bem claro, deixando o rapaz um pouco desanimado.

"Nós não fazemos... Amor há um bom tempo, você não acha?" Ele falou, enquanto Rachel fazia uma massagem em suas próprias têmporas.

"A peça está consumindo toda a minha energia." A garota ironizou, e em seguida levantou-se.

"Você mudou Rachel, e eu não gosto disso." O rapaz disse chateado, mas Rachel nem se importou. "Se você não gosta de mim, por que quer casar?"

"Minha mãe quer que eu me case, e você sabe muito bem disso!" Rachel deixou claro, e saiu deixando o seu noivo super irritado.

A morena pegou um táxi de volta para a sua casa.

Ela tivera que fazer escolhas difíceis em sua vida, e sentir as conseqüências disso. Suportar Finn Hudson era uma delas. Era insuportável fazer amor com ele, toda vez que ele a tocava, ela só pensava no corpo macio e frágil de Quinn Fabray, no beijo fogoso da loira, e na forma apaixonada e delicada dela de fazer amor.

Ela abrira mão de sua garota, não definitivamente, ela iria ver e quem sabe com sorte, ter Quinn outra vez, só não sabia quando.

Quando deitou em sua cama, a morena fechou os olhos e por um tempo chegou a fingir que Quinn estava ali, acariciando-a, beijando-a e lhe dizendo que a amava. Uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu pelo rosto da jovem atriz.

Querer Quinn era uma realidade para ela, mas se Quinn ainda a queria era uma grande incógnita. A única coisa que ela sabia era que o nome Quinn Fabray era a definição de amor para ela.

Suspirou, chorou e se lembrou de seus momentos de amor com a loira até o sono finalmente lhe alcançar.

_***Deixem reviews por favor.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_*** Esse capítulo está um pouco menor que o normal, mas acho que vocês vão gostar.**_

Louise entrou feito um furacão no quarto de sua filha, que olhava pela janela enquanto fumava um cigarro, na maior calma do mundo. Seis meses haviam se passado desde que Quinn estivera em Nova York inutilmente, e a temporada de West Side Story havia terminado, muito mais que aclamada pela crítica. Rachel agora era adorada, e seu nome sempre lembrado para muitos projetos futuros, grandiosos projetos futuros.

"O que você está pensando da vida, Rachel Berry?" Louise quase gritou, ainda incrédula com o que vira no jornal, a jovem morena virou-se para a mãe, com um sorriso extremamente cínico que era quase inacreditável.

"Eu ia te contar, pena que a senhora descobriu primeiro pelo jornal." Ela sacudiu os ombros e voltou a olhar pela janela, Louise sacudiu a cabeça. Aquela não era sua garotinha.

"Rachel, você sabe o quanto eu e sua avó batalhamos para conseguir honrar nosso nome?" Rachel suspirou, essa história era mais conhecida que Branca de Neve para ela. "Você não pode se desfazer assim dos sentimentos dos outros, terminar seu noivado às portas da igreja com Finn Hudson foi infantil e cruel, sem contar a má fama que isso vai lhe trazer! A mulher argumentou, dessa vez Rachel suspirou mais alto. Quem era ela para falar de sentimentos das outras pessoas? "Você vai amanhã mesmo se retratar publicamente." Rachel riu. Mas ela não ia mesmo. "Do que você está rindo?" Louise tomara aquilo como um insulto. "Você acha que eu estou brincando Rachel Berry? Você acha que você pode sair por aí fazendo as besteiras que estão na sua cabeça? Você tem um nome a zelar...

"CHEGA!" Rachel extravasou, e virou-se para encarar a mãe, estupefata e com os olhos arregalados. Rachel nunca antes gritara com ela. A garota, por sua vez, estava com as bochechas vermelhas e as mãos trêmulas. "Eu já estou cansada de você mandando e desmandando na minha vida, eu não sou mais criança!"

"Você está sendo insolente, isso sim!" Louise respondeu. "Nunca mais fale assim comigo, ou você vai ver!" Rachel sorriu.

"Vou ver o quê, mãe?" Ela ironizou. "Você vai fazer o quê? Me bater outra vez, ou me algemar dentro de casa, hum?" Louise sacudia a cabeça, sua filha estava insana. "Eu não tenho medo de você!"

"Rachel, pare com isso, você ainda depende de mim, por minha causa você foi a estrela de West Side Story, não se esqueça disso!" Quem aquela menina achava que era, Louise nunca desrespeitara sua mãe, mesmo quando não concordava com as coisas que ela fazia.

"Eu fui a estrela daquele musical, porque eu tenho talento!" Rachel vociferou. "Eu tenho talento para ser muito maior do que você imaginou ser um dia nessa sua vida amarga." Rachel falou muito baixo, aproximando-se da mãe, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. "E você sabe por que mamãe?" Louise revirou os olhos e suspirou. "Eu assinei um contrato com uma grande produtora de Hollywood!"

"Hollywood?" Os olhos da atriz se arregalaram mais uma vez, Rachel sorriu. "Eu estou abandonando a Broadway, agora vou ser estrela de cinema."

"Ora Rachel, você não nasceu para isso, você nasceu para ser uma estrela daqui, de Nova York, dos palcos, não das telas!" A mulher argumentou.

"Você não pode me dizer para quê eu nasci, eu já fiz a minha decisão, hoje mesmo estou deixando essa cidade." Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Amanhã isso vai estar em todos os jornais, eu só te disse para você não ser pega de surpresa e não ter o que falar quando os jornalistas baterem na porta da sua casa, mamãe." A jovem deu as costas para sua chocada mãe, que agora estava em lágrimas.

"Por que você está fazendo isso com as pessoas que te amam? Primeiro o pobre Finn, agora eu..." Rachel sacudiu a cabeça.

"Fiz isso para mostrar que nem você, nem ele nem ninguém mais vai mandar na minha vida a partir de agora, eu sou uma nova Rachel Berry." Louise continuava chorando, mas isso não era capaz de amolecer o coração de sua filha, afinal ela também havia chorado muitas vezes, e sua mãe nunca facilitara nada para ela. "Além do mais, eu sei que Quinn esteve aqui em Nova York, assistindo o musical." Louise ficou estática, não fazia idéia de como sua filha poderia saber daquilo. "Você fez ela assistir a minha declaração de casamento, não?"

"Não sei do que você está falando, Rachel." Ela mentiu, não importa o que Rachel lhe dissesse, ela iria negar até o final.

"Sabe sim, sabe sim mãe, não minta para mim, eu não sou idiota!" A fúria transpassava o olhar da jovem atriz, seu coração batia extremamente acelerado, e o fato de sua mãe tentar enganá-la mais uma vez só a deixava mais irritada. "Eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu, não tente negar, os seguranças não são tão fiéis assim, eles dão informação para quem paga mais." Malditos seguranças, Louise pensou.

"Rachel, eu fiz isso para te proteger! Proteger seu futuro, proteger sua carreira!" Louise se defendeu aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

"Me proteger?" Rachel ironizou, e soltou até uma gargalhada. "Ora mamãe, o que a Quinn iria fazer? Me matar?" Louise sacudia a cabeça.

"Se você não parar de fazer isso agora eu nunca vou te perdoar!" Louise a ameaçou, enxugando as lágrimas que não paravam de rolar por seu rosto. Nunca sentira uma dor tão grande em seu peito.

"Eu é que nunca vou te perdoar se tiver perdido Quinn para sempre." Rachel respondeu, agora ela também começou a chorar.

"EU FIZ ISSO PORQUE TE AMO!" Louise e Rachel se encararam, e o silêncio dominou por algum tempo.

"Não mãe, isso não é amor, controlar a vida de um filho não é prova de amor, aceitá-lo como ele é sim." Rachel falou baixo.

"Você fala isso porque não é mãe!" Louise argumentou. "Uma mãe faz qualquer coisa quando vê algo que ameace seu filho, quando você tiver os seus, você vai me entender." Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior. "Mas aí pode ser tarde demais."

"Eu nunca faria para um filho meu, o que você fez comigo." Louise tentou abraçar Rachel nesse momento, mas a garota a impediu. "Não! Vai embora daqui!"

"Rachel?" A mulher estava em choque.

"Eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer, arrumar minhas malas porque estou indo para Los Angeles hoje mesmo." Rachel falou com firmeza, já não chorava mais. Louise abaixou a cabeça e deixou o quarto da filha.

Nunca em sua vida estivera tão despedaçada, Rachel era seu bem mais precioso, seu tesouro, e agora a deixara de lado por causa de uma garota que ela mal conhecia, mas ela ainda se arrepender, porque aquela marginalzinha de Los Angeles não iria ficar muito tempo com ela, Louise tinha certeza disso.

Quando a mãe deixou o quarto, Rachel chorou. Chorou porque por mais que as coisas desandassem, Louise era a sua mãe, e havia feito muitas coisas por ela, mas aquela situação tinha que mudar. Ela aceitara mesmo o pedido de casamento de Finn apenas para humilhar o rapaz, e para mostrar à Louise que ela era a dona de sua própria vida, e iria seguir o conselho de seu falecido pai, um amor como o de Quinn não iria lhe acontecer duas vezes, portanto ela não poderia deixar essa chance passar.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn estava ansiosa, havia assinado um contrato com uma editora mediana e agora publicaria sua própria revista em quadrinhos, no começo seria um pouco complicado, não ganharia muito dinheiro, mas ela poderia ir longe no futuro, quem sabe ter até um filme baseado em suas histórias? Sonhar não lhe custava nada.

Ainda estava solteira, apesar de se relacionar com algumas garotas durante esse tempo, mas nenhuma conseguira tomar seu coração como a estrela da Broadway, na qual Quinn evitava pensar, mas não podia controlar seus sonhos.

Já era noite, e a sua primeira publicação estava quase pronta, quando a campainha de seu apartamento tocou. Imaginou que fosse Mercedes, mas ao atender teve uma enorme surpresa.

"Oi Quinn" A loira ficou sem reação, não sabia se estava sonhando ou não, mas na sua frente estava Rachel Berry, com um sorriso maravilhoso e um brilho de desejo nos olhos.

_*** Reviews por favor**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_*Primeiramente, agradeço a todos os reviews recebidos, isso é muito importante para eu continuar escrevendo_**

**_*Outro capítulo relativamente pequeno, mas espero que vocês gostem._**

..."Oi Quinn" A loira ficou sem reação, não sabia se estava sonhando ou não, mas na sua frente estava Rachel Berry, com um sorriso maravilhoso e um brilho de desejo nos olhos.

"Rachel?" Será que ela estava acordada mesmo? Já não tinha mais certeza.

"Eu sei que levou tempo, mas eu... Eu voltei para você, eu sempre soube que iria voltar desde o momento em que pisei no avião para voltar para Nova York." Rachel explicou, com notável insegurança. Havia se passado um bom tempo, muitas coisas podiam e provavelmente estariam acontecendo na vida da loira, ela só queria que outra pessoa estivesse na vida dela.

"Entre." Quinn disse, com um sorriso tímido, então Rachel fez o que ela lhe dissera. O apartamento continuava o mesmo, adoravelmente bagunçado, e ela sorriu. " Sua mãe sabe que você está aqui?" Sim, essa era uma grande preocupação para Quinn, desde que ela considerava Louise uma pessoa mentalmente instável.

"Provavelmente sim." Rachel respondeu, deixando Quinn confusa. "Mas não se preocupe, muitas coisas mudaram na nossa relação, você nem faz idéia." Rachel explicou e sorriu. Apesar da ansiedade crescente em seu peito, havia um clima estranho, meio gelado, entre ela e Quinn.

"Tem certeza? Você não acha que a qualquer momento a CIA ou o FBI podem chegar aqui e me prenderem por te manter em cárcere privado por uma denúncia da sua mãe?" Quinn brincou, com um sorriso leve no rosto.

"Eu adoro seu senso de humor." Rachel disse se aproximando de Quinn, morrendo de vontade de colar seus lábios no dela, mas ainda receosa com a reação da outra, mas para a sua surpresa, Quinn começou a chorar. "Quinn, por que você está chorando?"

"Eu fiz tanta coisa para te ver de novo, tudo inutilmente, então você se casou com aquele jogador e agora veio aqui, pra quê?" Quinn perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas.

"Não, eu não me casei com o Finn." A morena respondeu, machucada por ver a loira chorando, por sua causa.

"Não minta para mim, eu estive em Nova York, eu vi a sua entrevista." Ela esclareceu, imaginando que Rachel não soubesse desse triste evento.

"Não, eu nunca quis casar com ele, eu não me casei." Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha em confusão. "Eu sei que você esteve lá, um segurança me contou, e eu sei que você foi tratada pior do que um cachorro vira-lata pela minha mãe, eu sei de tudo isso." Quinn não imaginou que Rachel pudesse saber de sua visita à Nova York. "Eu amo você Quinn, eu nunca deixei de pensar em você durante todo esse tempo, todos os dias." Agora foi Rachel quem se deixou tomar pela emoção.

"Eu acredito, se não você não estaria aqui." Quinn respondeu, deixando um sorriso transparecer entre seus lábios. A felicidade que estava sentindo era imensa que ela podia ir até a sacada de seu apartamento e gritar tão alto e forte que a cidade inteira de Los Angeles seria capaz de lhe ouvir.

"Você me quer aqui?" A morena ainda estava receosa, mas a esperança dentro dela só fazia crescer.

"Sempre." Com a resposta da loira, corpos e lábios se encontraram de forma desesperada. O beijo ansiada por ambas as meninas durante tanto tempo, tinha um sabor de desejo, saudade, tesão, mas acima de tudo, amor. As mãos de Quinn acariciavam todo o corpo de Rachel, e esse toque a deixava arrepiada, era tão delicado e apaixonado, quase perfeitos. "Eu te amo, minha morena." Quinn murmurou entre beijos.

O calor foi ficando cada vez maior e em segundos, elas estavam perdidas na cama, cada vez menos vestidas, se amando louca e apaixonadamente.

"Eu nunca pensei que teria você outra vez." Quinn falou no ouvido de Rachel, que estava deitada sobre ela. "Você parecia tão distante."

"Não existe distância que possa separar um amor verdadeiro, você me ensinou isso, Quinn." Rachel respondeu, e em seguida beijou Quinn de forma apaixonada e profunda.

"Você também me ensinou isso, amor." As duas voltaram a se beijar e fazer o amor mais quente e apaixonado de suas vidas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Era o quarto comprimido de calmante que Louise ingeria naquele dia.

"Sra. Berry, se a senhora continuar tomando tantos remédios vai acabar parando em um hospital." A jovem empregada da família Berry alertou a mulher, que olhou para ela e sacudiu os ombros.

"Assim aquela ingrata volta para casa hoje mesmo, chorando arrependida e implorando pelo meu perdão." Louise respondeu, em um tom muito melancólico. Não podia entender como uma filha tão amada e que sempre tivera tudo podia crescer e se tornar uma mulher tão ingrata como Rachel. Louise sabia que era uma mãe exigente, e nunca negara isso quando lhe perguntavam, mas o Rachel estava fazendo era puro exagero. Aquela Quinn Fabray era uma marginalzinha sem talento e sem futuro, pela qual sua filha havia se "apaixonado". Nunca aceitaria uma estupidez dessa, nunca. E mesmo com aquela história de fazer filmes em Hollywood , ela sabia que isso não daria certo. Hollywood era mil vezes pior que a Broadway, exigentes em talentos, em beleza, pessoas que dormiam chefes para conseguirem papéis melhores, Rachel estava entrando em um buraco negro e ela não estava lá para ajudá-la.

Sem muito a fazer, ela foi para a cama, o efeito dos calmantes a deixavam sonolenta. E agora ela, como mãe, estava de mãos atadas, a única coisa que ela poderia fazer era recolher os caquinhos de sua filha, quando ela voltasse para Nova York com o rabo entre as pernas e a cara quebrada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Então agora você é escritora?" Rachel estava animada, após Quinn lhe contar a novidade sobre sua história em quadrinhos.

"Não exatamente, é só uma história em quadrinhos." Quinn respondeu sorrindo e deu um beijinho na testa de da morena, que estava deitada com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, ambas nuas, apenas com o edredom acinzentado de Quinn sobre elas.

"E sobre o que é essa história?"

"Uma adolescente que sai do interior do Texas e vai para Houston tentar a vida como rockeira, quando todos pensam que ela toca Country." Quinn explicou docemente.

"Daria um filme legal essa história." Rachel comentou.

"E você? Quando você volta para Nova York? Você vai estrelar outro musical ou algo assim?" Ela realmente não queria falar sobre isso, a imagem de Rachel indo embora novamente partia seu coração, mas ela sabia que era uma realidade.

"Na verdade, eu não acho que eu tenha que voltar para Nova York tão rápido assim, eu vim para ficar." Os olhos de Quinn brilharam ao ouvir isso, seu peito poderia explodir de felicidade, mas o que estaria acontecendo?

"E a sua carreira Rachel?" Quinn estava feliz, mas intrigada mesmo assim, as mudanças estavam indo mais rápido do que seu cérebro estava sendo capaz de acompanhar.

"Eu fechei contrato com uma grande produtora cinematográfica aqui de Hollywood, eu vou estrelar filmes, eu contratei um empresário escondida da minha mãe e ele conseguiu fazer isso por mim." Quinn sorriu, como era difícil imaginar a garota tendo esse tipo de atitude com uma mãe daquelas.

"Você é realmente uma menina muito rebelde, Rachel." As duas riram com o comentário. "Nem eu no meu auge de rebeldia faria algo assim."

"Eu precisava me libertar daquilo." Rachel beijou a loira mais uma vez. "Por nós duas."

"Eu sei, eu estou orgulhosa de você." Mais um beijo, dessa vez um pouco mais profundo. "Você é mais forte do que qualquer um poderia imaginar."

"É, agora que somos um casal, temos que fazer coisas de casal."

"Já estamos fazendo, não é?" Quinn brincou e deu uma piscadela, acariciando os cabelos negros de sua namorada.

"Além disso, eu estou falando sobre conhecer seus pais, seus amigos, já que eu vou morar aqui, vou precisar de companhia, não?" Quinn sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você tem razão, só acho que meus pais vão ficar um pouco surpreso quando souberem que eu estou namorando uma famosa, tipo, isso é surreal até mesmo para quem mesmo vive numa cidade cheia de estrelas como Los Angeles." Quinn explicou, imaginando a reação de seus pais. Eles não eram tão amigáveis com seu estilo de vida, apenas toleravam, mas tinha certeza que eles não se oporiam quando a namorada em questão fosse Rachel Berry.

"Eu estou me acostumando a isso." A morena respondeu e beijou o pescoço de Quinn.

Agora começaria uma nova etapa de suas vidas, e elas estariam juntas para passar por isso, o que tornaria tudo um pouco mais leve, porque elas tinham consciência que as barreiras sempre existiriam. Ninguém teria vida fácil.

**_*Obrigado por lerem a fic._**

**_*Feliz ano novo )_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Então, como estou?" Rachel perguntou sorridente para Quinn que estava sentada na cama de seu quarto em um apart-hotel, sua residência temporária em Los Angeles. As duas estavam se arrumando para o almoço na residência de Judy e Russel Fabray

A morena estava com um vestido branco até os joelhos, e os cabelos presos em um coque. Quinn, por sua vez, usava seu típico All Star preto, sua calça jeans e uma camiseta. Não precisava impressionar ninguém, seus pais conheciam bem seu jeito e seu estilo.

"Você está linda demais." Quinn respondeu. "De tirar o fôlego."

"Você acha que os seus pais vão gostar de mim?" Estava um pouco insegura, ser aceita pelos Fabray era algo que ela queria muito, já que não sabia quando veria algum membro de sua família outra vez, e não queria o mesmo para Quinn.

"Nunca se sabe, os pais sempre acham que os filhos podem ser ou fazer melhor, mas eu não acredito que eles serão rudes com você." A loira respondeu, e suspirou. "Mas não espere muito também, eu só estou fazendo isso porque é importante para você, porque se dependesse de mim..."

"Quinn, família é importante, você devia pensar diferente." Rachel argumentou, porque apesar de todos os problemas entre ela e a mãe, ela tinha consciência que não chegaria aonde chegou sem a sua ajuda.

"Claro, eles são importantes para estragarem sua vida e serem os primeiros a julgarem quando você faz algo que eles consideram errado, e você sabe bem disso." Sua namorada era um exemplo vivo disso, e ela também. Rachel rolou os olhos, e sacudiu a cabeça. Era melhor falarem de outra coisa. "É melhor irmos agora, afinal, meu pai adora falar e reclamar de tudo mesmo sem motivo, se nos atrasarmos vamos dar um motivo para ele fazer isso." Quinn explicou. Só ela sabia o quão insuportável os sermões pedantes de Russel, e seu vocabulário extenso graças à formação de direito, lhe ajudava a falar a mesma coisa de várias formas diferentes.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que chegaram na casa da família Fabray, a morena se surpreendeu com o lugar, tão bonito e espaçoso, bem diferente do lugar onde sua namorada vivia, então ela pôde entender e enxergar uma parte da realidade de Quinn e o motivo de sua implicância com seus pais. Eles provavelmente jamais lhe estenderam a mão para lhe ajudar, pelo menos financeiramente.

Quando desceram foram recebidas por uma mulher loira de meia idade, que provavelmente seria sua mãe.

"Olá." A mulher disse educadamente, e com um sorriso simpático. "Rachel Berry? Que prazer em conhecê-la." A mulher deu um beijo no rosto da morena. "Sou Judy Fabray, a mãe de Lucy." Rachel olhou para Quinn que revirou os olhos. Ela não sabia que esse era o verdadeiro nome da loira.

"Quinn mãe, me chame de Quinn." A garota falou com certa impaciência.

"O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Fabray." Rachel lhe disse.

"Tudo bem, como você está Quinn?" Judy também beijou o rosto da filha.

"Estou bem melhor agora." A loira respondeu, e sorriu para a namorada.

"Entrem meninas, filha seu pai está na sala de estar conversando com a sua irmã." As duas acompanharam a mulher, que as levou até o local onde um homem de terno estava sentado em uma poltrona conversando com uma jovem muito bonita com uma criança pequena em seu colo.

"Russ, Frannie, Quinn e Rachel chegaram." Os dois pararam de conversar e olharam para a entrada, onde Judy estava com as duas garotas. Ambos se levantaram e foram na direção de Rachel.

"Sou Russel Fabray, é um prazer em conhecê-la, menina." Ele apertou a mão de Rachel e em seguida a de Quinn. "É bom ver você, filha."

"Olá, sou Francine Fabray-Reed, mas você pode me chamar de Frannie." A garota também apertou a mão de Rachel. "E essa é Pâmela, minha filha."

"Muito linda a sua filha." Rachel adorava crianças.

"Pam é o nosso orgulho, não vemos a hora de Quinn nos dar um neto também." Russel comentou.

"Isso vai demorar, ou talvez nunca acontecer." Quinn respondeu rápido, odiava imaginar que alguém iria tocar nesse assunto na frente de Rachel, e seu pai o fizera.

"Eu adoro crianças, quem sabe no futuro?" Rachel desconversou, fazendo os membros da família Fabray, com exceção de Quinn, sorrir.

"Isso é definitivamente uma boa notícia." Judy comentou. "É melhor ficarmos por aqui mesmo, daqui a pouco o almoço estará pronto."

Os Fabray e Rachel se acomodaram nos sofás, enquanto Russel se serviu com um copo de uísque.

"Servida Rachel?" Ele perguntou educadamente.

"Não, muito obrigada, estou procurando evitar o álcool." A morena respondeu.

Então o homem sentou-se também, e após um curto silêncio o homem quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu li artigos elogiando o seu trabalho na Broadway, fico orgulhoso em ver uma moça tão jovem e tão bem-sucedida, imagino como os seus pais devem se sentir a seu respeito."

"Sua mãe é tão talentosa, eu sou muito fã dela." Judy comentou e sorriu para Rachel, inocentemente, pois nenhum dos Fabray fazia a menor idéia sobre a complicada situação entre a jovem atriz e sua mãe.

"Ela é." Rachel concordou com certo pesar em imaginar sua mãe, e como ela queria que ela realmente tivesse orgulho por quem ela era, e não vergonha por quem ela queria estar. "Mas vocês devem estar orgulhosos da Quinn também, agora que ela vai lançar sua própria revista em quadrinhos." Quinn suspirou e abaixou sua cabeça, seus familiares se entreolharam confusos, então Judy abriu um sorriso que misturava tristeza e decepção.

"Nós não sabíamos disso." Ela explicou, fazendo a morena se arrepender de suas palavras no mesmo momento.

"Que bom que você está fazendo algo que você gosta Quinn." Frannie sorriu para a irmã. "Fico muito feliz por você." A loira acenou com a cabeça.

"Você poderia pelo menos nos avisar, não é?" Russel estava visivelmente ofendido.

"Para quê?" Quinn perguntou com certa impaciência.

"Talvez porquê nós somos seus pais, e pagamos escolas, roupas, te demos um lugar para dormir e comer durante a maior parte de sua vida, e perdemos inúmeras noites de sono por sua causa!" Russel respondeu e depois riu. "Mas você só se lembra das broncas..."

"Russel, por favor, nós temos visita." Judy repreendeu o marido, que parecia arrasado, mas resolveu calar-se pela visita. Rachel por sua vez queria sumir dali o mais rápido possível, porque muito provavelmente Quinn estaria muito irritada com ela, mas ela não avisara nada, e a morena nem imaginava que os Fabray fossem tão distantes assim de sua filha.

A empregada da família apareceu ali e avisou que o almoço já estava servido, então a família seguiu até a elegante sala de jantar da casa. Russel sentou na ponta, Judy sentou-se ao lado de Frannie, de frente para Rachel que estava ao lado de Quinn.

"Então filha, sobre o que é o seu novo trabalho?" Judy perguntou cordialmente, e quando Quinn abrira a boca para responder foi interrompida.

"Pare de perguntar Judy, se ela quisesse que nós soubéssemos de algo, teria dito de própria vontade!" Russel respondeu.

"Papai, por favor..." Frannie começou, mas o homem estava realmente aborrecido.

"Francine, não defenda ela, eu tenho certeza que você sabe como nós nos sentimos, você é mãe!" Ele falou para a filha.

"Para quê falar alguma coisa para você pai? A vida toda você só ficou me julgando e me falando que tudo que eu fazia ou gostava era uma grande perda de tempo, você nunca me elogiou por nada..." Quinn se defendeu.

"Quinn, pare com isso!" Rachel lhe disse.

"Você não merece essa garota!" Russel falou bem baixo, mas foi como se ela tivesse gritado, Quinn arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvira. "Ei Rachel, você parece ser uma boa garota, então se afaste da Lucy o mais rápido possível, porque ela só vai te trazer problemas e depois se esquecer de tudo o que você fizer por ela!" O silêncio foi absoluto durante alguns instantes.

"Para mim chega, nunca mais piso aqui outra vez!" Quinn disse assim que se levantou da cadeira. "Vamos embora Rachel!" A jovem atriz estava em estado de choque, mas se levantou e acompanhou a namorada. Judy e Frannie apenas observaram com um grande pesar, mas era tarde demais, e conhecendo Quinn como conheciam desculpas baratas não iriam adiantar. Ela precisaria de tempo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Quinn, me desculpa, eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu na casa dos seus pais..." Rachel começou, mordendo o lábio e segurando as mãos, afinal fora por causa de sua boca grande que aquela confusão começara.

"Não é sua culpa, eu disse que minha família era um pesadelo." A loira respondeu sem olhar para ela, apenas prestando a atenção no calmo trânsito. Mas o que ela não sabia, eram das numerosas dúvidas e questionamentos que rondavam a cabeça de sua namorada. As palavras de Russel Fabray foram assustadoramente parecidas com a de sua mãe, e aquilo estava lhe torturando.

Talvez eles estivessem certos, ou não, não sabia o que fazer. Aquele comportamento de Quinn em relação à sua família era algo que ela não aprovava e muito menos apoiava. Talvez sua namorada uma adolescente que esquecera de crescer, talvez uma marginalzinha como sua mãe lhe dissera, problemática e ingrata como o próprio pai dela lhe dissera, ou apenas uma doce e solitária pessoa incompreendida como ela via. Não sabia mais o que pensar e sua cabeça doía. Só queria deitar em sua cama e relaxar, não precisava mais de nenhum problema naquele dia.

Seu celular tocou, e quando ela olhou o número reconheceu que era de sua antiga casa em Nova York, o que era estranho, afinal, desde que ela saira de casa, nenhum membro de sua família, amigos, ou mesmo um empregado de sua casa havia lhe ligado, ou tentado manter algum tipo de contato.

"Alô, quem é?"

"Rachel..." Ela reconheceu a voz chorosa daquela empregada que fora sua babá no mesmo instante. "Rachel você precisa voltar para cá, sua mãe tomou uma caixa inteira de calmantes e está no hospital em estado grave."

A visão de Rachel ficou escuras, suas pernas pesadas, e ela sentiu como se fosse desmaiar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Era um terrível pesadelo.

_**Reviews, por favor**_


End file.
